Second Chances
by NinjaCookieXD
Summary: Post Iron Man 3 - After the events of the Avengers Loki serves his time in the Asgardian prison (while Tony fought the Mandarin) but then is banished to Midgard without his magic. But what happens when he meets Tony again and they hit it off? FrostIron, Mpreg, smut ;) Please review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Second Chances - Chapter One –_**

**_Note: This fic is ignoring the events of Thor 2 (especially the state and conditions of the prison Loki was in) And also, because it is after IM3, Tony has no arc and no suits. The Avengers now live in his refurbished tower but renamed Avengers Tower, even though Tony still owns it. One last thing, this is my first Mpreg so I can't say how good or accurate it is :S I hope its good though, so enjoy ;D  
_**  
Loki's green eyes scanned the glowering crowd, trying to return their hateful stares with his own but he failed as he was barely able to move from the tiredness that had overcome him. He limped toward the All Father's throne, his adoptive brother Thor walking next to him to support and glower back for him at the unpleased crowd, being more protective than angry about his 'brother's past actions.

Loki tried to scoff but failed because of the metal mouth guard attached to his jaw once again. He had not worn this particular contraption since his capture one year ago to this day. When he and Thor had returned to Asgard after the events of what transpired on Midgard with the Chitauri, Loki had stood on trial much like this, but last time was different. Last time he had been sentenced to one year in the Asgardian jail, cursed to repent and atone for his crimes, by being tortured nearly every day.

It had been horrible. His malnourished body was scattered with red scars that stood out even more with his sickly and pale skin. His usually bright green eyes were bloodshot with bags underneath; a slightly duller colour than before. He wore a cloth around his waist; customary prisoner outfits, which unfortunately showed off all his scars to the outside world.

Although he still resented his brother, he had to admit, it was nice to have at least one person still wanting to talk to him and that was even a little in the argument _for_ his freedom from this punishment.

Around the brothers as they made their way forward, the crowd grew angry, their shouts of disappointment and distrust rising the closer they got to the throne.

Just when Loki started to feel faint, thinking they could get no louder, Odin's voice cut through the crowd, silencing all of their disrespectful chatter.

"Loki Odinson, it has been a year since you last stood before us, have you had enough time to think about your actions?"

Loki rolled his eyes at the name. Odinson. 'I am not fit to bare that title, I am Laufeyson. That's a name befitting of the monster I am...' he thought sadly as he raised an eyebrow and shrugged at Odin's question.

Odin looked at Thor and nodded, signalling for him to remove the metal gag. When it snapped open with a loud clunk, Loki breathed in a huge breath of air then sighed heavily, despite being happy to get that awful thing off him.

Thor placed the gag on the floor beside himself before returning to his proud stance again, as Loki tried moved his jaw back into life again, failing at the fact that he was so weak. He could not even raise a hand to touch his face.

"Well?" Odin repeated as Loki looked up at him tiredly.

"Do not... Call me... That..." He wheezed, unable to finish from coughing at the dryness in his throat. Thor and Frigga frowned with concern as everyone else just ignored him, the crowd along with Sif and the warriors three giving him scornful glares as he bent over and coughed roughly.

Thor looked to a serving boy who stood at the side and motioned for him to get a drink for Loki. The boy glanced at Odin who closed his eyes and nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Loki, stop that. You know you are an Odinson whether you like it or not."

Loki scoffed, everyone on Asgard knew of his true heritage thank to a certain blonde prince's big mouth and it had worked against him in the prison.

He turned his head to look doubtfully at the boy who had returned with a glass full of water. He looked at the glass, then, to his embarrassment, at Thor who understood he was telling him that he was too weak to lift it.

"That was not 'repentance time' that was cold blooded torture..."

Behind him, he faintly heard the crowd murmuring things about him knowing the literal meaning of '_Cold_'. Loki looked over his shoulder at them and glared.

"You're right, I do know of the literal meaning of cold. Here, let me demonstrate." He said as he released his Jötun form. As his pale, scarred skin turned blue and rigid, the crowd gasped loudly with shock and disgust. 'That's right, look upon me like the monster I am...' he thought, smirking evilly as he saw the disturbed looks on their faces.

"Loki, stop that." Odin said firmly. Loki cocked his head amused.

"Oh yes, suppose I'm scaring the children am I? The very monster they fear standing on trial as a former prince of Asgard." He spat weakly, making Odin frown at his wording.

"You are still a prince, and my son. You are not a monster Loki."

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head in denial. "No, that's what you'd like to think of me. Truth is, you're all scared. Scared at what this monster will do next."

Odin stood suddenly as the room began to fill with disturbed chatter. "Silence. This hearing is no longer for the public eye."

Groans of disappointment echoed throughout the hall as the crowd that had gathered shuffled off, muttering amongst themselves and shooting distrustful glances at Loki, who had since returned to his Aesir appearance. He ignored them by turning his back to the crowds as they exited the great hall.

Once emptied, Odin stood and walked up to Loki and knelt by him. "Loki, you're not leaving us with a lot of options here. Can't you see were trying to help you?"

"You're not helping me." Loki managed to sneer back. "You're just putting on a show for your people so that they think you a king and merciful king."

"You insufferable child, why do you refuse us?" Odin stood and turned around before looking to the side. "We want to help you so that you may return to life as it was!"

"You call locking me away in a prison cell, leaving me to get beaten, bruised, scarred and malnourished 'help'?" Loki shook his head in disbelief. "Oh no _father_, I call that the complete opposite to help!"

"Father, although I beloved that Loki should have taken some form of punishment for his actions, I do not think that the method you used had any effect, so why did you let it happen?!" Thor said, stepping forward.

Odin turned and glared at the brothers with his one good eye.

"I _allowed_ it to happen because I thought it would change him! Clearly I chose the wrong method."

Loki rolled his eyes and mentally face-palmed himself. Of course that method didn't work. Sure, the prison sentence would have been more bearable if he had not been so thoroughly mistreated, even if he did repent his actions just a little, it still made him hold a grudge against the man who he once thought his father.

It was then that Frigga stepped forward, out of her throne and over to where Loki now sat upon the floor, his legs giving up the strength to stand a while ago.

"My son..." She said softly as she reached put to touch him.

"Don't." Loki hissed back, jerking his head away lightly from her touch which hurt her. "I'm not your son, I'm a monster."

Frigga shook her head and gently cupped his face despite the protests. "No, you'll always be our son, and Thor's younger brother. But you have to understand that your- The All Father did what he could to teach you to learn from your past ways."

"He clearly hasn't learned so take him back to his cell." Odin said but was stopped by Thor's booming voice.

"No! My brother had suffered enough by the hands of those prison guards. If you believe that he still needs to be punished, which I disagree with, the. Fine, but do not submit him to more torture!"

Loki watched with amused eyes as Thor fought for his case. Sweet as the actions were, (sweet?! Was he getting sentimental in this dreary state?) he knew that there was no way to sway the inevitable.

Odin seemed to think for a moment before sighing and turning around to face Loki fully. Loki looked up at him doubtfully at first, but his eyes widened in disbelief at what he spoke next.

"Loki _Odinson_, you have clearly not learned your lesson and others have fought your case to not be returned to prison, so I'm afraid I have no other option but to banish you to Midgard, the very place where you had tried to rule."

Loki's eyes widened and Thor's jaw dropped in disbelief as Frigga gasped and held a hand to her mouth.

"Father, I think that's a little-"

"You will be stripped of all magical abilities." Odin continued, cutting Thor off mid-sentence. "Except the transformation spell and natural heritage, as I do not possess the power to extract that from you. You are to live there and earn a living for yourself to prove that you are a changed man and you shall not be allowed a return to Asgard until you do. I will send Thor for daily visits to check on you."

"Father, I-"

"SILENCE! My word is final. Thor, take Loki to his chambers and get him cleaned up and presentable before taking him to the Bifröst. You are to take him to Midgard and leave him there is that clear?"

Thor looked down sheepishly, a little humilified that his father had shouted at him and annoyed about his brother's punishment although there was nothing he could do. "Understood."

Thor looked down at Loki as the all father stripped him of his magic, watching as he glowed green then the light faded and drifted off of him before floating towards Odin's open hand. Loki just kept his gaze trained to the floor, not moving at all except for breathing.

"Court dismissed." Odin said before disappearing. The room emptied leaving behind only Thor and Loki. Thor leant down to offer his brother a hand up as he stood.

"Why are you doing this Thor?" Loki asked as he stood up, wincing slightly from a pain that shot throughout him; without his magic, healing would take a little longer and be more painful. Joy.

"Why?" Thor chuckled, although there was no humour in it. "Because you are my brother and I care for you."

"Hmm." Loki replied, too tired to argue back which was a first.

Thor paused for a second before touching Loki lightly on the back. "Come on, let us get you prepared for Midgard." he said as Loki nodded, then helped him limp off towards his chambers.

* * *

Dark: So, here's my new story. Put in a review whether you'd like me to continue this or not :) and the FrostIron does come into it, although I shan't tell how yet ;D Until the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chances – Chapter Two –**

**_~ About a month later ~_**

_Falling into never ending darkness.  
A painful invasion of his mind.  
The pressure of failure upon his shoulders as an entire army swayed his command.  
The pain.  
So many hits from his enemies and his 'sponsors'.  
The mindless beast using him as a beating stick for the floor of Stark Tower.  
The pain.  
The trial.  
The Shame.  
The torture.  
The regret.  
The pain.  
The PAIN.  
THE PAIN_.

Loki's eyes shot open as awoke and sat up in his bed, sweating slightly from the intensity of his dream and panting. He took a second to take a few deep and calming breaths, shutting his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose before lying back down between the sheets.

He had been on Midgard for about a month, and in that time he had gotten both an apartment and even a small job (with the help of Thor's lady friend Jane, who Loki and grown to like because of the way she handled Thor). Thor himself had been checking on Loki every day, at the All Fathers request, and although Loki wasn't the most conversationalist person to begin with, the two had slowly built back their once trustful brotherly relationship. Loki still found Thor annoying at times, but as he was still getting accustomed to living in this world, he liked to hold onto the one thing he still had left of home.

Jane had found him a small job working in a local bookshop that was a chain store from around the world. Because of his love for literature and after discovering what a delightful collection of books Midgard has to offer, Jane had thought it to be the perfect job for him and she was right.

Loki loved his job there, even despite his lack of initial enthusiasm over the whole situation, but he had to admit that this was way better than the punishment he had endured on Asgard. After being forced to eat, trying the many foods in this world that he did not have on Asgard, and receiving minor medical attention from Jane, he was actually getting into a fairly healthy lifestyle (if you don't take into account the amount of pop tarts that he had eaten because Thor had showed them to him).

It took him a while to get use to it at first, but soon he had gotten the hang of Midgard life and had fallen into a daily routine.

He sighed then slowly sat up and stood from the bed. He stretched before walking into his bathroom to take a shower. Since he lived alone, and the only visitors were Thor and Jane, he had gotten into a habit of sleeping naked; useful for times like this when he wanted to just step into the shower without hassle.

As soon as he had finished, he stepped out and dried himself off before casting a glance at his reflection in the mirror. Although he still resented Odin for taking away his magic, he was at least a little thankful that he had allowed him to keep his transformation spell.

But seeing his reflection just reminded him of his past errors and what he really was so he scoffed then wandered back into his room to get dressed for work. The only uniform he had to wear was an apron that he kept in the shop and a black polo shirt with the company's logo on it. He also had a badge with a false name on it so that it wouldn't attract attention to his past. Since coming here, he had also cut his hair shorter, in a similar style as when he first found out about his true heritage but a little shorter. He shivered from the memory then pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a green hoodie that he had become attached to before putting them on then leaving his bedroom to go to his kitchen.

After eating a small breakfast of toast with jam and a glass of orange juice, he glanced at the clock and saw that he was still about half an hour earlier than he should be at work. He pulled a face then shrugged, grabbed his wallet, keys and phone, then left the apartment for a bit of extra fresh air.

To get to the shop, he had to walk through a park which he adored. He loved nature (although would admit it to no one _ever_) and found the fresh air after his time in the stuffy prison stimulating.

He sat down on a bench and shut his eyes with a small smile as he felt a light autumn breeze blow across the park. He sat there for about ten minutes, simply enjoying his time alone before two old women walked up to him.

"Excuse me young man, do you mind if we sit here?" one asked, bending down slightly to be more eye level with Loki, who smiled back at them.

"Of course." he said as he shuffled along to make room for them. Since being banished here, and after helping out people in the shop, Loki had found out that if he was nice to people then they were usually nice back and that it actually felt... Good. Gods forbid that if anyone who knew his old self knew off this behaviour, but that was unlikely seeing as the only people on Midgard who knew him were Thor and the other Avengers. Although thankfully he hadn't run into them yet, and quite frankly didn't want to.

"Thank you." They said and took seats next to him. Loki smirked as he heard one of the ladies mutter "He's quite dishy isn't he?"

That was another thing that Loki had found out since arriving on earth; he was quite popular in the looks department. Often he would pass someone in the street or bring in new customers to the shop, which actually earned him a little more money than he usually earned. He personally didn't see it but it was amusing to see various girls, and even a few guys, fawn over him.

He sat for a few moments listening only to the sounds of nature and his own thoughts before he overheard the elderly women talking.

"Have you heard about that Tony Stark? I hear after his last fight, he's taken in the Avengers in Stark tower."

"Really? Well now, I guess that's good news for this city. We can be sure well be safe from those aliens that attacked over a year ago."

Loki flinched although it went unnoticed by the two elderly women.

"Yes, that's was terrible. So much destruction from it... But still, like you said, we know we're safe."

He smiled at the two before getting up and walking through the park. Once he was out of earshot, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. That wasn't the first time he had overheard a conversation about what had transpired between him and the Avengers, but it wasn't the worst. He didn't like the reminders but there wasn't anything he could do about it without drawing unnecessary attention to himself. Thankfully he also hadn't had anyone recognize him; no one had said 'hey, you're that guy that tried to take over the world aren't you!' or anything like that which made Loki glad.

He was snapped out if his thoughts as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Thor had gotten it for him so that he could text him any queries when he wasn't around and Loki had found it quite useful. Not for that reason alone, for through his work he had made a few friends that also text him from time to time.

He pulled it out his pocket and opened up a message from Thor.

**_FANCY WATCHING SOME MOVIES TONIGHT? FRIEND TONY AND CLINT HAVE TAUGHT ME HOW TO WORK THE TELEVISION DEVICES AND I THINK YOU WILL GREATLY ENJOY THEM! - THOR :-)_**

Loki rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. It was amusing that even though Thor had been on this world much longer than he recently, he was a little more technology wise and had at least figured out how to turn off capitol locks. He shook his head then sent a reply back.

**Okay, I look forward to it Brother**.

Somewhere along the line, Loki and Thor had gone back to referring to each other as 'brothers' which didn't really bother Loki much anymore. Thor had become supportive if him throughout his recent hardships and been forgiving of his past so he felt as if he had earned the right to be called his brother back again.

Loki put his phone back into his pocket then stretched again before setting out to his work place for the day.

* * *

_**Dark: Whoo, second chapter ;P Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/favourited/followed :D **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Chances - Chapter Three –**

_Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, iv been busy and ill :/ I will double update though as I like the next chapter a lot and I like the cliff hanger ;D_

Note: there is a spoiler for the 6th Harry Potter book of anyone's reading it for the first time. But I mean c'mon, who hasn't read it or knows what happens? (if you haven't that wasn't meant to offend, I am just surprised that you haven't so far.)

* * *

Loki sat down with a tired thump into his sofa as he returned home after his day at work. The work itself wasn't tiring, neither was the walk to and from the store, but something about the combination always made him feel more tired than he should.

He glanced at the clock and figured that he had about ten minutes before Thor got there so he begrudgingly got up from his comfy spot and shuffled into his room. He stripped off his work shirt and jeans then pulled on a loose grey t shirt and black jogging bottoms along with a black jumper.

He then wandered into his kitchen and pulled two boxes of pop tarts out of a cupboard before placing them in the microwave. While they warmed up, he walked out into the main area and picked up a book that he'd bought today.

Because of his work, he got discounts on the merchandise and often used it to his advantage as he loved reading. The book he'd gotten today was the last in the Harry Potter series which he had gotten into recently. He loved any story with magic in it. He enjoyed seeing the Midgardian's view on magic, often laughing at its inaccuracy, even if it did make him feel a little sad that he didn't have his anymore.

This was one of the better series though, and the death of Dumbledore in the last book nearly had him in tears. He picked it up and started to read the first page as he slowly walked back into the kitchen to check on the pop tarts.

He was halfway through the first chapter when he heard a knock on the front door, well; it was more like consecutive loud thumps really.

He sighed and put his book down, making sure to place a bookmark inside before leaving the kitchen space. He turned off the microwave off before he did, then walked up to his door to open it.

"Brother!" Thor boomed and instantly embraced Loki in a tight hug.

"Hello... Thor..!" Loki struggled to say from the thunder gods mighty grip.

"It is good to see you again." He said, releasing Loki from his 'death grip' and walking into his apartment.

"Yes. So you have some, what are they called, move-e's?" Loki said as he shut the door behind him before going into the kitchen to retrieve their snacks.

"_Movies_ Brother." Thor corrected him. "They are moving pictures that tell stories and it is almost like having small tiny people in your television acting out plays. It is a marvellous creation." He continued as he knelt down by the TV that he had bought for Loki. He pulled a small rectangular box out of a bag and attached it to the back of it before turning both devices on.

"I have bought a few movies that my friends have suggested to me to watch. Feel free to chose which one we watch first." he said as he chucked the bag at Loki.

Loki caught it and sat down at his sofa as his eyes widened at the many boxes inside. "Thor... You don't mean for us to watch... All of them, do you?"

Thor turned and nodded with a wide grin. "Yes! I thought we could have what Midgardians call a 'movie marathon' where we watch films consecutively."

"But I have work tomorrow."

"It will be fine Loki! There is this thing called coffee that-"

"Yes I know, I've had it."

"Oh, well then we have that so it's fine." Thor beamed even brighter, if that was even possible, then walked to stand by Loki. "So which one would you like first?"

Loki looked at the array of different titles and frowned in thought. One of them he had seen the novels for in the shop and thought they looked interesting so he picked up the box to look at the description on the back before handing it to Thor.

"Ah, Sherlock Holmes. I think Tony suggested that one, alright then." Thor got up and put the disk in before walking to the arm chair and plonking himself down in it, making sure to grab his snacks on the way. Loki chuckled then grabbed his own and stretched out on the sofa as it started to play.

**oOoOo**

"Very good. That was excellently written." Loki said as the first movie ended.

"I liked this Sherlock character, he was a very clever individual." Thor said as he got up to change the disk.

"He looks like someone we know of though... I cannot think who though."

Thor just shrugged then picked up another disk. "Steven suggested this one, how about it?"

"Titanic..." Loki read then shrugged, thinking that he'd heard of the story before. "Go for it."

Thor grinned then swapped the disks over.

**oOoOo**

Nearly five hours later, they had watched two more films and Loki was started to nod off. It wasn't that he _wasn't_ enjoying them; it was that he felt too many at once were too much. He didn't want to tell Thor though as he might feel as if he were rejecting their time together. And despite the tiredness, Loki was enjoying himself a little.

"Brother, wake up! There are still three more to watch."

Loki groaned then got up to make himself his fifth mug of coffee.

**oOoOo**

"That was great! Another?"

"Thor, it's quarter past four, I have to be at work for eight..."

"Perfect! That gives us time to watch one more!"

Loki groaned loudly as Thor put the last disk in but rolled his head and stared intently at the screen, determined to finish this movie marathon and get it over with quicker.

* * *

_Dark: If anyone is interested to know, I chose films and found the times so that the story timings are accurate. Here's what they watched:  
Films they watch:  
- Sherlock Holmes (2 hours 3 mins)  
- Titanic (3 hours 14 mins)  
- Back to the future (1 hour 40 mins)  
- Star Trek 2009 (2 hours)  
- The day after tomorrow (1 hour 14 mins)  
- sex and the city 2 (2 hours 15 mins)_

Who they were suggested by:  
Tony  
Steve  
Bruce  
Clint  
Natasha  
Pepper

_Until the next chapter ;) _


	4. Chapter 4

**Second Chances - Chapter Four -  
**  
"Oi sleepyhead, you sure you're okay to work today?"

Loki lifted his head from the table he was lying on then blushed in embarrassment when he realised he had fallen asleep. He must've dosed off when sitting at that table after putting his things in his locker. He glanced up at the clock and breathed a sigh of relief when he realised that it was dead on opening time.

He glance to his left to see one of his friends, a guy named Matt who had short blonde hair and brown eyes, standing there with an amused grin on his face.

"I'm fine Matt, I had a movie marathon with my brother last night and... Well... You could probably guess I had no sleep."

Matt laughed. "Well _Len_, better get up front quickly, or the boss'll have your head."

"Right, I'm just coming." Loki replied tiredly before stretching, grabbing his apron and badge then following Matt out of the staff room.

While walking up to the tills he glanced at his name badge. 'Leonard Oakley'. It was the name he, Thor and Jane had come up with when he first got settled although his friends here just called him Len.

He kind of liked it; it had a nice ring to it, even though he preferred his real name.

The shop opened and slowly filled with many customers, most eager to read the books with the odd person flirting with him. It was just like any other work day except for the extreme fatigue that washed over him.

In between customers whilst working the tills, he rested his head on his hand while staring into space, only to snap to attention when a customer wanted to buy something.

He was going to kill Thor. 'Damn him for suggested we did that last night.' he thought as he scanned a comic book based on one of the Avengers; his _favourite_ people. It annoyed him how much credit they got and how many people talked about them but he shrugged it off as normal. No matter where he went, it was just something he'd have to accept listening about.

He smiled as the kid who bought it ran off and showed the bag with the comic to his mother, who rolled her eyes then took the boys hand and lead him out if the store. It was then that Loki felt a strange shiver down his back, like someone was watching him. He glanced around as his eyes narrowed and nearly laughed when he noticed a small group of teenage girls eyeing him up.

How did he manage to confuse that he was being watched in an admiring way with an unsettling way? He smiled and winked at the girls who giggled amongst themselves then walked up to him.

"Um, excuse me. Could we have some help?" One of them asked, shuffling her feet on the floor and biting her lip. Wow, did this girl really think that she have a chance with him? Actually, Loki kind of pitied them all. He wasn't looking for a relationship right now or anytime soon. Not to mention that he didn't really go for girls.

Instead of telling them this, he gave them a kind smile. "Of course. How may I help?"

The girls grinned back at him. "Well our exams are coming up and we wondered if there were any good study guides you would recommend?"

Loki nodded. "We have several. You'll find them at the back near the teenage section." He pointed before adding, "Good luck girls."

They all giggled again then left, sort of hurrying, to the back where Loki had sent them. He watched them go then yawned and leant on the counter with his arms crossed and his head upon them.

'I'm too tired for this... I should've taken the day off to sleep.' He thought as he glanced up to the clock. 'I have about an hour until lunch, maybe I can sleep a little there if I have someone wake me when Lunch's over...'

He glanced at the shop again and snapped to attention when he saw an elderly woman stifling to reach something on a shelf. He quickly jumped over the side of the counter ad jogged to the woman.

"May I help you m'am?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder. She turned and smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes please young man, if you could kindly get down a book for me on the top shelf, I shall certainly be grateful."

Loki nodded and smiled back. "Of course I can. Which book was it?"

"The one facing forward."

Loki glanced at the shelf then leaned up to grab the book from the shelf. "Is this the one?"

"Yes, thank you for your help." She said.

"Would you like me to take this to the till for you."

"Why yes, thank you again."

After helping the little old lady to the till and processing her purchase, Loki slumped down on the counter again tiredly. He wasn't there for long as he heard Matt speak.

"Hey Len! You have a customer!"

Loki turned on the spot to look at Matt but had turned so quickly that he had managed to knock something on the floor.

"Sorry, I'll be with you in one moment." he said to the customer, whoever it was.

"No problem _Leonard_, I can wait a sec."

Loki rolled his eyes at first. 'Great, sounds like another fan that knows my name.' he thought then frowned. That voice sounded familiar to him, but who...? A customer that he had serviced before? Probably.

He found the stapler that he had knocked onto the floor and picked it up before replacing it where it originally stood. He turned to face the customer with a kind and apologetic smile but froze when he saw who was standing there with a wide and unsettling grin upon his face.

"Hey Reindeer Games, remember me?"

* * *

_Dark: Next chapter may or may not come soon as I'm quite busy for the next week or so :/ I'll do my best though. Thank you all who have read or reviewed or favorited or followed :D Until the next chapter ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Second Chances - Chapter Five – **

**_-Earlier that day-_**

Tony opened his eyes to stare at his ceiling as he woke up. He turned to his right when he heard the faint sound of breathing and smirked when he saw a girl lying naked in his bed.

Just another day for Tony Stark.

He sat up carefully, so as not to wake her, and then grabbed a pair of boxers before leaving the room quietly. Once outside the door he pulled them on then stretched and made his way down to his lab, like he did most mornings to avoid the awkward morning situation when he wanted nothing more to do with the girl.

Since he and Pepper had broken up, he had reverted back to having meaningless one night stands with women again. Pepper was still CEO of his company, and the two were still the closest if not best friends, but they felt as if they wouldn't work as a couple so split.

On his way down, he sent a text to her.

_Girl in bed. Usual goodbye protocol. I'll be in the lab - Tony ;) _

When he got to the lab, he headed straight for the en-suite shower he had installed down here. It was useful in situations like this and after long hours spent building things.

After blowing up his suits, which he sometimes _really_ regrets doing; he had taken up building ecologically friendly things to do with Arc Reactor technology and even from time to time helped out with top secret things for S.H.I.E.L.D. He also still built things for his own pleasure, like random objects that sprang to mind and he was also building his own car.

After stepping out the shower and pulling on a pair of jeans and a slim fitting White t shirt, he walked over to his masterpiece-in-action and ran a hand over the bonnet. The frame was that of a 67 Chevrolet Impala but several components had been modified to different components. His main idea here was to create a flying car.

Because of his lack of suits, Tony had really missed the freedom of flying through the air. He had contemplated the possibility of rebuilding his mark-42 with reflector panels (like his little buddy Harley had suggested) but hadn't gotten around to making one yet. He also needed to find a suitable replacement from the Arc Reactor which had been taken off during an operation.

He sort of missed that device too, although was mostly glad that he no longer needed it to keep shards from penetrating his heart.

So much had happened in the last year after his battle with the Mandarin.

But going back to the car, he was also trying to develop the idea for his company - maybe a special brand of eco friendly Stark Car? Yeah, Tony liked that. He could just imagine it now, the moment when he finished building the world's first flying car that was good for the environment.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice call out from the door.

"What was that ones name?"

Tony smirked. "Not a clue. She gone yet?"

Pepper sighed. "Yes, she left the tower a few minutes ago. Tony, how long are you going to keep doing this?"

"Doing what?" Tony said, turning on the spot and raising an eyebrow at her, only to receive one back.

"These meaningless one night stands. How long are you going to keep doing this Tony?"

Tony walked away from his car and over to where Pepper stood, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Why not? It's fun, and you know I'm not ready for commitment. I just can't do it."

"You can't keep it up forever. You just need to find someone and settle down."

"Pepper, you can't just change the playboy! It's in my nature! You know that first hand."

Pepper opened her mouth as if she was going to say more but instead just shook her head in disbelief. "You know what? I cannot be bothered. I'm sick of advising you to change your life when you don't listen to a word I say."

"You know that's not true Pep, I do listen to you."

"Don't you 'Pep' me mister. Anyway that's not why I came down here. I need you to do something for me and if you do then I will get off your back about the whole playboy thing."

Tony raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Really?"

"Yes." She replied begrudgingly.

"Okay... So what is it?"

Pepper unfolded her arms and handed Tony a small piece of paper. "It's the title of a book that I've been _dying_ to read. I want to read it before seeing the movie adaption and seeing as it looks like you're not going to get much work done for _your_ company, maybe you could take a trip to the bookstore now?"

Tony sighed then looked at the piece of paper. "*The Great Gatsby?" he raised an eyebrow. "Oh I see, you want to watch it for Leonardo DiCaprio 'ey?"

"Shut up Tony!" Pepper said and playfully hit Tony as he chuckled. "Just do for me, please? It won't take long and who knows; maybe you could find someone there who's worth more than a one night stand. I mean, the girls you've been picking up lately don't have much in the brains department."

Tony gave her an unimpressed look then sighed and walked past her towards the elevator. "Fine I'll do it. Just quit nagging me about finding 'that special someone' okay?"

Pepper shook her head then began to walk away as the elevator doors started to close. "Whatever Tony. See you later."

"Bye." He said as the doors dinged shut and he travelled to the ground floor.

**OoOoOo **

When in the garage, he grabbed a black leather jacket, a pair of sunglasses and a blue baseball cap from the side then hopped inside his red convertible. Although he didn't want to be hassled in the shop, it didn't mean he wanted to drive without style.

He sped out of the garage and headed for the nearest book store he knew of, blasting Blue Öyster Cult loudly from his speakers as he drove along the streets of New York City.

He started to sing along and only stopped once he had pulled into a car park. The shop was around one or two corners but he didn't want a bigger chance of being seen (what with his iconic car and number plate).

It didn't take him long to reach the shop, only being stopped once along the way by a fan who had looked harder through his disguise. He took a picture with them then walked off, pulling his cap further down over his eyes before hurrying to the shop in an effort to get this over more quickly.

"_Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper, you'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper, Baby I'm your man!_" He sung quietly to himself as he entered the shop. He glanced around at the shelves and frowned when he couldn't immediately see the book Pepper was after.

After a good few minutes of searching, he sighed and after looking harder, he then turned towards the desk to ask for assistance when a kid ran past him holding an Iron Man comic. He smiled and watched the kid run up excitedly towards the cashier before feeling a little annoyed.

Really... What had been the point of blowing up his suits? He still _was_ Iron Man, he always would be, but sometimes he just _really_ missed them. He couldn't even fight with the Avengers anymore. Well, he could, but only on the less dangerous missions and even then he was only given a gun. Not really his idea of fun like when he had his suits.

He was about to turn away when something caught his eye. He had to do a double take but when he looked again he saw that the guy at the till the kid had just run up to looked a little like, no, _exactly_ like Loki... No... It couldn't be. Loki was in an Asgardian prison cell. Or at least Tony thought he was.

Either this guy was a good look-a-like or something was really odd. Tony squinted and saw that the Loki-clone person's name was Leonard Oakley. Okay so just an unfortunate look alike. Tony breathed a sig of relief then paused again as he heard the man speak.

"That's twelve dollars."**

Tony's eyes widened as he saw the man's vibrant green eyes- green? They were blue last time right? Surely no _human_ had eyes that were naturally that colour? Anyway, it couldn't be true. What would Loki be doing working in a book store on earth anyway?

He saw the man smile as he watched the kid run to his mother then saw him shiver and his expression changed. It shifted from the look of a kind and friendly tired man to the crazy and deranged death glare of the evil god that had tried to take over the world a little over a year ago.

He looked around the shop with the death stare which made Tony gulp and turn his back. Hopefully the god hadn't seen him and didn't recognize him from his back - not that he would because of his hat and slightly shorter haircut that the battle over a year ago- but when he heard nothing out of the ordinary he turned back around to see Loki (okay, it had to be him, no one else has that kind of a creepy stare and looks exactly like he did) looking at a bunch of girls.

Tony watched in amazement as the group of girl acted all flirty and seductive from a distance then his eyes widened further when he saw Loki smirk and wink at them, which seemed to make the girls giggle. Jesus... Was he a fellow ladies man or what?

He picked a random book off the shelf and held it up to that it looked like he was reading it as he looked over the top and watched the girls walk over to Loki.

"Um, excuse me. Could we have some help?" One of them asked, shuffling her feet on the floor and biting her lip. Wow, did this girl really think that she have a chance with the evil god? Or maybe he was looking for a relationship... But still, who would want to date a maniac god like him?

Loki gave them a kind smile. "Of course. How may I help?"

The girls must've answered back but quieter than before because after a moment Loki nodded and pointed in the direction of the back of the shop. The girls all giggled again then left, sort of hurrying, to the back where Loki had sent them off to.

Tony watched them go then turned his gaze back to Loki and saw him yawn then lean on the counter with his arms crossed and his head rested upon them. Why did he look so tired?

Loki looked vaguely dazed for a moment before he snapped to attention suddenly. Tony followed his gaze to see an elderly woman struggling to reach something on a shelf. Loki quickly jumped over the side of the counter and jogged to the woman. Damn he had style, and a nice ass... Wait, what?!

"May I help you madam?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder. She turned and smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes please young man, if you could kindly get down a book for me on the top shelf, I shall certainly be grateful."

Loki nodded and smiled back. Wow, was this really the same person as before? Honestly, Tony couldn't tell anymore. He shook his head then placed the book he'd picked up back on the shelf before walking over to the cue on Loki's side to wait as he processed the order from the woman.

As she walked off, he gulped nervously as he walked up to the counter only for Loki to slump down on the counter again tiredly. Tony waited there for a second not really knowing whether to nudge him or not but was interrupted when the blonde guy on the till one over poked him and spoke.

"Hey Len! You have a customer!"

Tony watched in mild amusement as Loki's head snapped up and he turned on the spot to look at the other man, only to knock something off the counter and onto on the floor.

"Sorry, I'll be with you in one moment." he said to Tony, not really looking at him as he bent down to pick it up.

"No problem _Leonard_, I can wait a sec." he said with a smirk. Hearing his voice would really see if this was really Loki or not, because if it was surely he would remember Tony, right?

He watched as Loki replaced the stapler then turn to face him with an apologetic smile. As soon as their eyes met, he watched in amusement as Loki froze. Okay, so it really _was_ him then.

Tony gave him a wide and unsettling grin before leaning into the counter and raising a cheeky eyebrow.

"Hey Reindeer Games, remember me?"

* * *

_Dark: The song Tony was singing is 'Don't Fear The Reaper' by Blue Öyster Cult, a band I figure Tony would probably listen to._

_Where I out the *, when I wrote this, that was the only film from book adaption I knew of and I don't really want to change it._

_And where I put the ** symbol, I have no idea how much comic books are in American currency because I'm British and have never been to America unfortunately. _

_Sorry about the late update, I meant to do it sooner but I have been busy. Thank you for the reviews and follows/faves :D And of course thank you for simply reading my fic here :D Until the next chapter :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Second Chances - Chapter Six – **

**-Double updates... Because I don't know when the next'll be up and the last one ended the same way as chapter 4. Enjoy ;) -****  
**  
Loki froze on the spot as Tony gave him a wide and unsettling grin before leaning into the counter and raising a cheeky eyebrow.

"Hey Reindeer Games, remember me?"

'Okay Loki stay calm.' Loki told himself as his eyes darted around the room, searching for any of the other Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. He sighed slightly in relief when he saw none then turned back to Tony with wide eyes.

"Stark? What are you doing here?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Actually that was gonna be my question to you. Shouldn't you be on Asgard in prison or something?"

Loki shivered at the memory then glanced around worriedly, thinking that someone might have overheard them but no one did.

"No I... It's none of your business now leave me be, I'm trying to work." He said, trying to leave the counter and walk past Tony but growled when Tony followed him.

"I think it _is_ my business, y'know, since I helped bring you in."

Loki turned quickly on the spot and glared at him. "Be quiet you fool! Can you see that no one here knows who I really am! You would be wise to keep your voice down."

Tony raised his hands and lifted both of his eyebrows in surprise at Loki's sudden attitude change. In this moment, what he really should do is contact S.H.I.E.L.D, but curiosity got the better of him and he wanted to know firsthand what Loki was up to.

"Okay." He said before leaning closer to Loki and speaking quieter. "Why are you here Loki?"

Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his forehead in annoyance. 'Damn he's persistent.' "I'm working. I have a job here." he said with a shrug.

Tony rolled his eyes. "No, I can see that. I meant on earth."

Loki sighed again then turned and gave Tony a sideways glance. "If you're going to call that pesky organisation of yours then I'd rather you get it over with now."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was going to call them? I'm just being curious." he said with a shrug and Loki narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm. Well as interesting as this conversation sounds, I do have work so if you'll excuse me-"

"Actually I need to get a book." Tony interrupted him. Loki glanced upwards and let an annoyed breath out through his nose.

"What book would that be?"

"This." Tony pulled the paper from his pocket and handed it to Loki. Loki looked at it suspiciously before taking it from him, their fingers brushing for a moment which made Tony blush slightly. Wait, why did that affect him?

Loki opened the folded paper and raised an eyebrow. "You read? And here I was expecting a comic book for your ego or a pervy manga. I didn't think you were the type."

Tony pouted. "Hey, I do read thank you! And I've never read a comic book about myself in my life." he said and Loki raised an eyebrow then, to Tony's surprise, laughed. It wasn't an evil egomaniac kind of laugh, it was light and innocent. Kind of cute- 'seriously Tony! Stop it.' Tony told himself.

"This way." Loki said, started to walk off as Tony followed him. He followed him until he reached the classics collection then watched as he reached up to the top shelf. Tony was momentarily distracted as the god's shirt rode up as he reached and Tony saw his pale middle section. Wait, did he have scars there?

Tony didn't get much time to stare as Loki pulled the book down quickly then walked back to the till. Tony watched him go then followed him back up.

Loki scanned the book then put it in a bag carefully before turning back to Tony.

"That's ten dollars."

Tony reached into his back pocket to fish out his wallet then pulled out a card. "Only got this, that okay Rock of Ages?"

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that. And it's fine, place it in the hole."

Tony snorted which earned him a raised eyebrow from the god, seemingly unaware of the innuendo he just made. Loki then coughed slightly (from embarrassment?) as he realised what he'd said then re-phrased himself.

"Put the card in the machine Stark."

Tony winked then placed his card in and entered his pin number when it said so. After removing his card and putting it away, he turned to Loki.

"When's your lunch break?"

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Tony shrugged in response. "Just wondered if maybe you'd like to go grab a coffee or something. Then maybe I could get you to answer some of my questions and maybe that'd get me off your back?"

Loki's eyes widened in surprise but he turned to look at the clock. "Um, I have an hour starting at twelve."

Tony grinned. "Perfect. I'll see you in the Starbucks around the corner at twelve then."

He reached forward to grab the bag with Pepper's book of the counter but flinched as Loki grabbed his hand to stop him.

"I'll meet you and answer your questions only if I can ask you some of my own and you promise not to contact S.H.E.I.L.D or the Avengers. Do we have a deal?" He said quietly, leaning closer to Tony so that he could speak quieter.

Tony smiled. "Deal. See you then _Len_."

Unfortunately, it was then that Loki's manager walked around the corner and saw the two just inches apart, leaning on the counter with their hands touching.

"Leonard, stop flirting with the customers and get back to work."

Tony watched with surprise and utter amusement as Loki jerked back and his face flush red. He bowed and smiled apologetically to the man.

"S-sorry sir! I'll get to it."

The man rolled his eyes the walked off before Loki sighed in relief. He turned to glare at Tony. "See you at twelve then Stark." he spat.

Tony just laughed and winked. "Okay Baby, I'll see you then for our date."

Loki blushed slightly but held his death glare which Tony, surprisingly, found slightly adorable.

"Goodbye Stark." Loki growled as Tony tutted.

"Call me by my first name and I'll stop the nicknames sweetie."

Loki just held the glare.

"Okay okay, I'm going." Tony raised his hands again then grabbed his bag and left. He walked out of the shop and walked a couple of paces before stopping and stroking his goatee thoughtfully.

'Did I just _flirt_ with Loki and ask him to get coffee with me?!'

He shook his head disbelievingly then walked back to his car to put the book away before taking a small walk to Starbucks. It couldn't hurt to mildly interrogate the god, and Tony was really intrigued in knowing how and why Loki was even here.

Besides, it wasn't like he had anything better to do.

* * *

_Dark: Thanks for reading, until ze next chapter :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Second Chances - Chapter Seven -**

After about ten minutes of sitting in Starbucks alone, Tony had started to wonder if Loki was actually going to show up. He couldn't blame him if he didn't, but it would still be annoying.

He took a sip from his coffee then stretched before looking up and seeing Loki walk into the shop. He glanced around and nodded at Tony when he saw him in the corner, which was a nice secluded area of the shop. Tony watched as he went up to the front counter and ordered something then took the drink once it was made and walked over to where Tony sitting.

He sat down opposite and Tony raised an eyebrow at the green hoodie he now wore. He looked like a normal human which was odd. Except those piercing green eyes. Actually the jumper and his eyes complimented each other quite well.

"So Sta- Tony." Loki corrected himself, interrupting Tony's thoughts. "What did you wish to know?"

Tony thought for a second. What _did_ he want to ask him? He coughed as he thought quickly of how to phrase the first question then spoke.

"Well first off, why are you here and working in a shop instead of being held in some Asgardian prison?"

Loki sighed then took a sip from his drink, discreetly using his Jötun abilities to cool it down to stop it from burning his tongue. He much as he'd rather not relive the tale of his past year, he felt as if he had to. He'd have to share if he wanted Tony not to tell anyone about him and for him to answer some questions of his own.

So Loki told him. All about how after his capture, how he had been sentenced to one year in Asgard's prison. He told Tony about the kind of treatment he received there, making the man flinch and pull horrified facial expressions.

"Don't they have human, uh sorry, personal rights on your world?!" Tony asked, interrupting Loki as he explained how they tortured him on Asgard, obviously not going too into detail.

Loki shook his head. "If only. And even if they did, I'm not Asgardian. I'm a Jötun by birth, but I'm sure Thor's probably told you all about that."

Tony nodded sheepishly. "He's certainly mentioned it."

Loki shook his head. "That big mouthed fool." he spat before continuing with his story. He then told Tony about how his heritage had worked against him in prison then about the court case that had sent him here.

He said about how he had been sentenced to earth without any power except his natural ones. "But you don't need to worry about me using them. I despise my Jötun form."

"Okay then. What happened after your sentence?"

"What do you think? I was brought here." Loki shrugged then leant his head on his hand. "Thor helped me settle in here, he and his lady friend Jane helped me find an apartment and a job and I've been just simply waning a living here since that time which was about a month ago."

Tony sat back and whistled. That was not at all what he'd expected the god to say, or ex god/Jötun... Whatever he was, but he actually was surprised that he felt sorry for him. He removed his cap and ran a hand through his hair before looking at Loki straight in the eye.

"Wow. That sounds rough." They sat in silence for a moment before Tony spoke again. "You don't have to worry about me telling on you. As long as you're not plotting world domination for when your powers return then I won't contact S.H.I.E.L.D."

Loki smiled gratefully and nodded. "Thank you, I... Really appreciate that. Now then, will you hold up your end of our deal?"

Tony shrugged then leaned forward. "Sure, shoot."

Loki raised an eyebrow at his wording choice but figured it meant yes so continued.

"What happened to the glowing device in your chest?"

Tony smiled, that was the question he had been expecting.

"I had it in my chest to keep metal shards out of my heart. It was an electromagnet that constantly pulled them away from it, so if I'd have taken it out for a few seconds or more then I would've died." He shrugged as Loki raised his eyebrows in surprise. "It also powered my suits but..." he paused, not really knowing whether to mention about his suits or not.

"Go on...?" Loki said, urging him to continue. "I have bared my soul, it is your turn."

Tony sighed then continued. "But I blew up all of my suits after a battle with this guy called the Mandarin last Christmas."

Loki's eyes widened in surprise. "Why did you blow them up?!"

Tony shrugged. "At the time I did it for my girlfriend, to prove to her that I wasn't going to constantly put our lives in danger by being Iron Man, and it was Christmas." he sighed again. "But since we broke up, I've really regretted it."

Loki nodded. "Why don't you rebuild it then?"

Tony smirked. "I have thought about it. I'm currently working on other projects like a flying car."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You mean those metal boxes that move?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. But one that can fly and is good for the environment."

Loki nodded. "Sounds good. I hope it works." he said before yawning and stretching.

"Tired?" Tony asked with an amused grin. Loki just nodded.

"Blame Thor. Last night we had a movie marathon and I stayed up all night..." he paused then pointed at Tony. "Actually, I seem to recall him mentioning that it was you who taught him how to use that infernal device."

Tony just laughed and held his hands up in surrender. "Might've had something to do with it." He winked then smiled apologetically. "Although I never thought Thor would watch them all at once and drag you into it. Sorry."

Loki shook his head. "Oh it's fine. It was quite enjoyable actually, and I'm sure I can fine someway of making you pay for it."

Tony gulped and started to panic a little from the unnerving glare he received before relaxing when he saw the god wink at him.

"Okay, maybe I could take you for coffee again sometime but I'll pay. How about that?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You enjoyed my company?"

Tony questioned himself in his mind for a moment before shrugging. He wasn't actually that bad, and despite the initial shock of first seeing him, Tony had actually had fun today.

"Yeah, it was quite fun. How about it?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and grinned which just made Loki laugh. Damn that laugh sounded good to Tony- 'Oi, don't Stark.'

Loki seemed to think for a moment while playing around with his now empty cup under the chair.

"I'll think about it, but I have to get back to work now."

Tony frowned and glanced up at the clock, surprised when he saw they had been there nearly an hour. Time really does fly when you're having fun...

Before Tony could say anything else, Loki put the cup down onto the table and bent down slightly.

"By the way, you've kind of got a foam moustache." He said and smirked as he walked out of the shop. Tony watched him go with a raised eyebrow then cursed when he realised Loki hadn't given him an actual answer.

He was about to get up and leave but when he glanced at Loki's empty cup, he did a double take then smiled. On the white plastic/foam surface was a number with a winking face and an L underneath it. Tony chuckled as he picked it up.

'Wow... When on earth did he write that?' He thought, thinking back to earlier and thinking when he could have written it. He just shrugged then stood and smiled as he put his shades back on. He grabbed the cup then exited the shop, smiling at the people who worked there before leaving and going back to his car, a smile on his face all the way back home.

* * *

_Dark: Don't know if anyone's noticed, but I've added a story image for this fic and several others of mine. All ones I drew yesterday. The whole image(s) might be going onto my Deviant Art page (Link on my profile page) so if you wanna go look then by all means, do :D_

_Thanks for reading :) Until the next chapter_


	8. Chapter 8

**Second Chances - Chapter Eight -  
**  
Tony couldn't shake the grin off his face nor the happy feeling within him as he drove back to the tower and went up to his floor via the elevator. He didn't even know why he was so happy. To be honest, he was surprised with himself.

Today he had bumped into the god of Mischief, only to discover that he had been tortured and had his magic powers taken from him. He had also checked him out a few times, flirted slightly and even enjoyed his company more than he should have.

He was also really glad that Loki had left him his number. He held the cup in his hand and the bag from the bookstore in the other as he entered his living room to find the Avengers and Pepper all sitting in front of his huge TV screen watching a film.

"Hey Tony. Did you get my book?" Pepper asked as Tony walked into the room further and the other's heads turned toward him.

"Yup." Tony nodded and handed the bag to Pepper who smiled and thanked him. "Told you I listen to what you say sometimes."

"Actually I don't think that's _quite_ what you said. Although I'm amazed it took you this long to find it?"

Tony laughed as he placed the cup in his room, making sure to note the number down before returning to the room and walking to his bar.

"I went for a coffee because I was thirsty, it's a free country isn't it?" he said as he pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels from a cooler then plonked himself down on a sofa next to Bruce on the end.

"Yes okay then. Well thanks anyway, I appreciate it." Pepper smiled at Tony who smiled back then glanced at the screen. He rolled his eyes when he saw that they were watching the second Narnia film. Tony had seen it so many times, but it never failed to amuse him when Thor and Steve watched these films. He could only image how Loki had looked last night when watching the films with Thor.

He glanced at Thor and nearly laughed when he saw the huge bags under his eyes, although he didn't act tired. He then remembered he Loki's number and pulled out his phone before sending him a quick text.

**_- Hey it's Tony. Wuu2? :p_**

He didn't really know any other way of starting a conversation but he hoped he would reply and placed his phone down. Tony nearly jumped as it buzzed almost straight away. He smiled when he saw it was from Loki then opened it.

**_/ I am not quite familiar with the texting abbreviations yet. What does 'wuu2' mean? O_o_**

Tony smirked at the use of the face then quickly tapped a reply back.

**_- It means 'What are yoU Up Too?' ;)_**

Loki replied almost straight away again.

**_/ I'm at work. Why did you ask such a pointless question? :/_**

Tony mentally face palmed himself. Would he have to explain everything he said to him? He started typing a reply before pausing, deleting it then respelling it; it was probably better if he used whole words.

**_- It's a conversation starter. It got you talking to me didn't it?_**

**_/Well, yes, but I am working right now. I'd appreciate it if you bothered me later when I'm not being nagged by my boss._**

-**_Your boss eh? He's scary. Looked kind of like a fish when he saw you threatening me._**

**_/I wasn't threatening you, I was "flirting with a customer", remember?_**

Tony laughed loudly, attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Who're you talking to?" Clint asked as there was an advert break. Obviously they were watching this on the main TV channels. Tony shrugged as he typed back a reply.

-**_Oh yeah, I forgot. I still think he looks like a fish though_**.

"Just someone I met today."

Pepper grinned. "A girl?"

Tony shook his head and without thinking, blurted out, "No, it was a guy."

He paused before looking up to see everyone giving him an odd look.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just meant I met someone who seemed like a funny guy and we got coffee together."

They all raised their eyebrows.

"Oh grow up." He gave them a peeved look before his phone vibrated again; a reply back from Loki.

**_/Make that an angry fish!_**

"You know we didn't mean it like that Tony. Unless you swing that way which is fine... What's he called?" Bruce asked.

'Hmm...' Tony thought quickly. 'I can't use Loki, that's way too up front and I promised him I wouldn't tell on him but he couldn't use Leonard either as Thor's here.' He glanced down at the bottle in his hands discreetly and just said the name on there. "Jack."

"Jack? What's his surname?" Natasha asked disbelievingly.

"Uhh..." Tony nearly said 'Daniels' but didn't as that was way too obviously a fake name. "He didn't say." He said quickly then sent a text back.

-**_Ooh, scary. I think I'll leave you to him now so you can get on with your work. I'd hate for you to get in trouble over me again *innocent face*_**

"Oh." Natasha replied, turning back to the screen as the film started. "Interesting."

Tony raised an eyebrow at her then shook his head as he got another reply from the god.

**_/Riiiiiight :/ _**

**_-Hey, want to meet up tomorrow? It's a Saturday so you're probably not working right?  
_**  
'Yeah, why not meet up with him again? That _totally_ does not make it seem like another date.' Tony thought and rolled his eyes at himself.

**_/No, I am not. Okay then, how about you meet me at the north park entrance at 2o'clock?_**

Tony pulled a face as he replied again.

-**_Ugh, nature D: haha I'm kidding. Okay, see you then ;)_**

**_/Until tomorrow. Now back to working for the scary fish man._**

Tony laughed again then placed his phone back on his pocket with two thoughts dormant in his mind that were bugging him.

1 being why was he looking forward to tomorrow so much? And 2, why did he feel slightly weird when even just thinking about Loki? It made no sense to him... He just shrugged it off and turned to watch the film with the others, putting all thoughts of Loki aside for one moment.

* * *

_Dark: Yay, another chapter ;) _

_I might start updating this more often now... it just depends how much school work I get DX _

_haha, until the next chapter ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Second Chances - Chapter Nine - ****  
**  
The next day, Loki was the first to arrive at their meeting spot. He was dressed in a pair of dark green skinny jeans that were a little on the tight side (although Jane assured him that this was a fashion trend on Midgard), a slim fitting light grey v neck shirt, a black leather jacket and a grey/black scarf tied around his neck. The cold didn't affect him but he had to wear all this to fit it, as it would look weird if he walked along in something like just a T-shirt and shorts.

He had been waiting about ten minutes before he saw Tony made him way down the street towards him. The man was dressed in a pair of black trousers, a white shirt with no tie, a black jacket and a light brown overcoat along with a black fedora and sunshades. In short, he looked quite handsome, as did Loki.

When he came to stand in front of Loki, he smiled apologetically. "Sorry I'm a little late; I had Natasha and Clint interrogating me as I left. Don't worry, I said nothing."

Loki raised an amused eyebrow then laughed. "Right, shall we?" he gestured to the park. Tony's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You mean were actually going in? I thought we were just meeting here."

Loki turned to give him a pointed look. "I happen to like it here _Stark_. Its refreshing and all week I've been stuck in a shop. Come on, it's not that bad."

Tony rolled his eyes but Loki couldn't see because of his glasses. Instead he just shrugged. "Fine, let's go then." Tony asked then pointed inside as Loki grinned.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Can I ask you something that's been bugging me?" Tony asked as they sat down on a bench together.

"Sure, if you wish, but I may not answer it." Loki said cheekily which made Tony laugh.

"Why did you do it?"

Loki frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"Why did you try to... You know..." he leaned closer to Loki. "Try to take over the world."

Loki blushed slightly at the closeness of the man; thinking that he smelt really nice for some reason... Tony took his momentary quietness for dismissal, and held up his hands.

"Of course, you don't have to say if you don't want to..."

Loki shook his head. "No it's alright." he took a deep breath then glanced up at the sky.

"After Thor destroyed the Bifröst, I fell into the abyss. It was terrifying to be honest, and I was in a really vulnerable state at the time." he paused. "Then Thanos found me... He's basically this all powerful being that took advantage of my thoughts and feelings, using them to control me and turn all my hate and rage towards Thor. He influenced me to take over Midgard, promising me this world as my prize if I led the Chitauri into a war..."

Tony's eyes widened in surprise. He'd never have guessed that Loki had been brain washed into doing it... Suddenly he had a little more respect for the guy and even felt more sorry for him.

"The mind controlling was horrible, I'm sure your friend The Bird can relate, and there was a constant threat that he would come for me should I fail."

Without knowing, Loki's eyes went watery and a single tear dripped down his cheek, shocking both men. Loki lifted a hand to wipe it away then turned to smile at Tony.

"There you have it. That's why I did what I did."

Tony was shocked then without thinking pulled Loki into a hug. "I'm so sorry." Tony said soothingly as Loki sat there shocked. It took him a second, but slowly his arms wrapped back around Tony. They hugged for a second before Tony pulled away and coughed away a blush. "Hey, fancy an ice cream?"

Loki smiled then nodded; he'd had it before and like it a lot. "Yes, I'd love that."

"Call it my payback for having you endure Thor's movie marathon."

Loki laughed then stood as the two made their way over to a van that was in the park. "Alright then."

**OoOoOoOo**

"What flavour you want?" Tony asked as he watched Loki's eyes scan through the lost of flavours.

"Um, could I have mint?"

"Sure." Tony said before turning to the ice cream man. "One single coned mint and one strawberry the same please."

The man smiled then scooped the ice cream as Tony paid him for them. He collected his change then the two walked off. About a few minutes later, Tony turned to look at Loki then did a double take as he saw that the gods hand had turned blue.

"Uhh, Loki?"

"Yes?" he asked, unaware at what was happening.

"Your hands... Is that part of your, err, true heritage?"

Loki frowned then glanced at his hands and his eyes widened. "Shit!" He said, and Tony noticed that his tongue was also blue. "It must've happened because of the cold food, crap." he said and started to panic.

Tony smiled sympathetically at him then reached into the pocket of his coat. "Here, put these on." he said, holding out a pair of black woollen gloves. "You can keep them if you want, I've got plenty back home."

"Thank you." Loki's said with a smile as he passed Tony his ice cream in exchange for the gloves. As he slipped them on he saw Tony lick his ice cream and frowned. "Oi! That's mine."

Tony just shrugged then winked as he passed it back. "I wanted to try a bit. Here, you can have a bit of mine if you want?"

Loki's eyebrows rose before he leaned forward and stuck out his blue tongue to lick Tony's ice cream. When he did that, Tony felt that something strange fluttered in his stomach again and he blushed slightly as Loki pulled back.

"Mmh, tasty. Maybe I'll get that flavour the next time."

Tony grinned and shook of the thoughts before opening his mouth to say something else. But before any words left him, his phone rang loudly from his pocket. He smiled apologetically at Loki before pulling it out and answering.

"Stark here."

"Tony where are you? Did you forget about the important meeting today?" Peppers voice came through the speaker.

"There was a meeting?" Tony frowned. "I thought today was a free day?"

"No, it's not. Where are you anyway? Jarvis won't tell me where you are."

Tony smirked. "Uhh actually I'm out with Jack."

Loki raised his eyebrow at him and Tony mouthed 'fake name' which Loki seemed to get as he nodded.

As he ended the call after a minor argument with Pepper with a sigh before turning to Loki.

"Sorry, I've gotta dash. Uhh, but today was great! Let's do it again sometime!" He said with a smile before walking off. He only walked a few paces before Loki called after him.

"Wait!"

He turned with a raised eyebrow and Loki blushed slightly as he spoke.

"Um, would you like to have diner with me?"

Tony's eyes widened in shock and he paused for a second. Loki mistook his shock for a different type of shock and held up his hands.

"We do that on Asgard. It's quite normal to do that with friends... That is... If you consider us friends?"

"Y-yeah! That sound great! Uhh, I'll call you later to arrange it. Talk to you later!" He said with a wide grin before dashing off.

Loki waved slightly and was surprised to feel he too was grinning like an idiot. He raised an eyebrow at himself before turning and heading back to his apartment.

* * *

_**Dark: The Frost Giant acceptance feels :3 Ehehe... Thanks for all the favs/follows/reads/reviews :D Until the next chapter my dear readers. **_

_**Ps) ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY GLOW CLOUD.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Second Chances - Chapter Ten -

When Loki got back to his apartment, he felt weird; not in a sickness kind of weird but more like a confused weird. Being with Tony in the park had been really enjoyable for him which genuinely surprised him.

Before the day that Tony came into the book store, he had definitely hated the man... But after spending time with him in the coffee shop and in the park (along with the texts sent back and forth between them) he had actually grown to like the man.

He thought back to when they were eating ice cream together and blushed slightly as he remembered the way they had shared each others. He also remembered the hug they had shared after he bared his soul to the man and how happy and relieved that had made him feel. So all in all, it had been a great day, even if his hands _did_ turn blue.

Speaking of which, he glanced down at the gloves Tony had given him and smiled as a warm feeling spread throughout him. He lifted one up to his nose and sniffed it, blushing when he realised what he was doing and that the gloves smelt exactly like Tony.

Loki tried to push these thoughts away from him, as what would they accomplish?, and pulled off the gloves before grimacing. His hands were still blue. 'Great, now I'll have to take a warm shower before Thor gets here or he'll be suspicious...' he though with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair and walked into his bathroom.

Since he'd been stripped of his Asgardian powers, it had been harder to revert back into his 'human' form after coming into context with either something cold or forcefully changing (which had happened once before). He found that to change back, he just needed the part of his skin to come in to contact with something hot like fire or water, although he preferred the latter as the fire left faint burn marks now.

He discarded all of his clothing as he walked through his bedroom to get the bathroom, then stepped into the square glass box and let the hot water cascade down onto him. Within the first few seconds, the skin on his hand returned to it's normal colour and he was simply just enjoying the calming feeling as the water dripped onto him and the steam filled up the area but of course, the thoughts from earlier came back into his mind.

Images of the handsome man flashed in his head as he shut his eyes to recall what had happened earlier. He groaned slightly when he remembered how he had so blatantly tried to ask the man out but hidden it with a lie; of course friends don't just _go out_ to dinner with each other, and he was surprised that Tony seemed to buy it.

Why did he even accept the offer anyway? Did he like Loki back in the same way? Probably not, as Loki had often heard people talking about Tony Stark returning to his playboy tendencies. But just imagine if that was true? If he was deciding to kick the playboy habit and even became Loki's lover... Okay. Now these thoughts were just getting out of hand.

Loki opened his eyes and glanced down, groaning again in annoyance when he realised that he had an erection. He tired to will it away in his mind, thinking of some repulsive things, but somehow his mind just wandered back to Tony.

Loki sighed and ran a hand slowly down his body, admitting defeat in the moment, until his hand reached his hardening member. He gasped as his hand clasped around it then he proceeded to stroke it.

In his mind's eye, it was Tony's hand instead of his, his calloused worker's hand gently fisting his cock as he stood there in the shower. Small moans escaped his lips as he held his mouth open, the water running over his face and dripping off the end of his nose, lips and lashes.

He used his other hand to explore his body subconsciously, imagining that Tony was behind him, pressing himself into Loki's naked body while pleasuring him. That thought made Loki moan louder. Was it just him or did it suddenly feel _hotter_ in here?

He gasped as his hand reached his nipples and gently fondled them. Damn he wished it was really Tony doing this to him.

His pace quickened further, forcing him to remove one arm and holding it against the glass wall to support him as he felt the strength in his knees weaken. His hand glided up and down his shaft quickly as images of the handsome billionaire flooded his mind. Whilst fisting himself, he used a few hand job techniques that he'd learned over his many years alive, using the ones that he knew brought him over the edge.

His thumb traced over the tip of his cock, teasing his slit while his other hand was replaced with his forehead to move downward and tug at his balls gently. Loki's back arched as he jerked upright, away from the glass wall as a wave of pleasure washed over him. He then he fell forward and balanced a hand flat against the glass as he leant on it, leaving just one hand quickening further in its pace as it flew up and down his almost painfully hard member.

Within a few moments of doing that and shutting his eyes in concentration, he came hard against the glass with a loud cry of pleasure.

He stood there for a moment, catching his breath back as his eyes unglazed from his orgasm. Damn, he hadn't done that in a while... And wow it had felt good.

It took him a few seconds before Tony's face came back into his mind which made his eyes widen. He slowly clasped a hand over him mouth then muttered, "Shit." before finishing the sentence in his head.

'I think I like Tony..."

* * *

_Dark: Boom! Another chapter. Thanks again for everyone who have reviewed and read and fav'd and follow'd :D Awesomeness. Until the next time ;D_


	11. Chapter 11

**Second Chances - Chapter Eleven – **

_NOTE: I am sorry for any confusion about the note I said about this going on hiatus. I was just momentarily upset by something that happened and, if I'm honest, it's not really a valid reason to stop writing something that had so many people have said they enjoyed reading so far. I have actually written about 30 chapters in total so far for this so I can continue with it quite easily. Sorry again for the confusion here, I'm more than fine now :p I hope this hasn't inconvenienced anyone – Dark._

* * *

After his boring meeting, Tony had called Loki to arrange their 'not date'. They planned to meet at the same spot outside the park, and then Tony would drive them off somewhere.

Tony told Loki to wear something 'nice', which could've meant anything really. After many hours of picking through his clothes, he had finally found something that looked smart, and that he could adapt if it was _too_ smart. Although with Tony Stark organising their evening, Loki guessed that he wouldn't probably need the less-smarter change.

In the end he had gone with wearing a black suit, dark green shirt and a black waistcoat along with a black trench coat over the top. He stood leant against the fence of the park as he waited patiently for Tony to arrive, casually tapping his hands against his thighs as he glanced around trying to look casual.

Loki smirked when he spotted a red convertible turn the corner and pull up next to him on the sidewalk. The driver's side window came down to reveal Tony with his elbow resting on the car door and a smile on his face. He wore a red shirt, black tie and black trousers and even looked like he'd slicked his hair back.

Tony whistled when he saw Loki then winked which made the ex god blush a little. "Mudguard certainly looks good on you Odinson." He said cockily. Loki raised an amused eyebrow then walked around the car before getting in the passenger side.

"I think you mean _Midgard_ but thank you Stark."

Tony's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the use of his surname before giving Loki a wide and cocky grin. "No problem Princess. Now let's go have some diner, I'm starving!"

Loki laughed as Tony winked again then turned the engine back on and sped off into the night, Black Sabbath blaring out from the speakers.

**oOoOoOoO**

They drove for about half an hour, sitting in a silence that wasn't uncomfortable. Tony was a tiny but disappointed that Loki hadn't freaked out about his car like Thor did when he first saw it but didn't mention it as he felt it would be pointless to point out. They drove into a small car park that was beside a fancy looking Italian restaurant.

"I know the guy who works here and the foods great." Tony said as they got out of the car, with him making sure it was locked before the two men headed inside.

Loki's eyes widened and he nodded in approval as they stepped inside. He gazed around as they walked up a fancy corridor to stand in front of a man who had grinned the moment he saw Tony coming. He was quite small and had grey hair, a dark grey moustache and contrasting black eyebrows. He wore a brown suit and there was a kind look in his eyes that Loki seen in some people's eyes before, so he knew he must be one of the better Midgardians.

"Mr Stark! So nice to see you again!"

"Hey Harry!" Tony said back with a smirk. "How's business?" he asked as he extended his hand.

Harry took his hand and shook it. "Booming, and it's all thanks to my best billionaire buddy who made my measly little family restaurant famous."

Tony shook his head as he let go of his hand. "Aw c'mon now, I think the food is the reason everyone returns. You give me way too much credit."

Behind him, Loki coughed discreetly which made Harry turn to him.

"Who is this then? A new _friend_?" He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

'I wish...' Loki thought before he could stop himself as Tony shook his head.

"Just a new friend. Is my usual table free?"

"Yes, follow me gentlemen." And with that, he grabbed two menus and walked into a large room behind him.

The room had a serene and regal feel to it, with people politely conversing at their own tables. A few looked up and nodded in Tony direction as a small acknowledgement but no-one made a move to interact with him. They were lead to their table then they sat down and were given the menus before Harry left.

"How do you know him?" Loki asked after he shrugged off his trench coat and started to glance through the menu, although he didn't know what half the food on there was.

"An old family friend that I've kept in touch with." Tony shrugged as he then closed the menu and set it down. "I think I'll have the steak."

Loki nodded then glanced over the menu, looking slightly unsure. Tony noticed and frowned slightly.

"You alright there?"

Loki looked up for a second then sighed as his cheeks flushed pink. "No I... I'm afraid that... It's rather embarrassing actually but... I do not know what hardly any of this stuff is."

Tony looked at Loki blankly for a second before he laughed.

"What?!" Loki said in an annoyed tone as he glared at the laughing man.

"N-nothing, it's just, you looked so innocent when you said that!" Tony managed to get out between laughs.

"Innocent?" Loki said disbelievingly, although blushing at the same time. Actually, the blushing wasn't really helping with his argument here.

Tony nodded then shook his head as he calmed down. "No, sorry. I shouldn't laugh." Loki said nothing as Tony looked at his menu upside down then pointed. "You seem like the kind of person who'd like this."

"Chicken Souvlaki?" Loki raised an eyebrow and Tony shrugged.

"It's pretty tasty. And you don't know until you try." He winked which made Loki laugh then nod.

Their attention was averted from each other as a man a table near to them got up and knelt by what they assumed was his girlfriend, and because everyone around then went silent, watching with smiles as the man produced a box and held it in front of him.

"Will you marry me?" They heard him say before the woman held a hand to her mouth and nodded. The place clapped as the couple hugged and even Tony and Loki smiled at them.

They turned back to each other but had nothing to say. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, neither not really knowing what to say before a waiter came up to their table and asked them if they were ready to order.

Tony ordered for the both of them, and then thankfully for Loki he started up a new conversation between them, both forgetting about the engaged couple and the weird feeling that they had both secretly had about the other in that one moment.

**oOoOoOo**

"Tony, it's fine. I said you could drop me off where we met and I'll walk back!" Loki said as they excited the restaurant.

"No it's alright. I wouldn't want you getting lost on your way home. Plus, I wanna see where you live!"

Loki sighed then shrugged in defeat. "Fine but just a glimpse okay?"

Tony chuckled at his protectiveness then nodded and got into his car again. After asking Loki for his address and navigating the streets to it, Tony finally came to a stop outside of the high-rise flat apartment that Loki lived in.

They sat in silence for a moment, neither really knowing what to say or do until Loki undid his seatbelt and turned to Tony. "Hey, want to come up for a drink?"

Tony smiled and nodded. "Love to. Let me just park this bad boy then I'll follow you up." he said as he drove his car into a parking space that was in the car park right next to the flats.

After they got out, he followed Loki up towards his apartment eagerly which made Loki laugh. They eventually reached it and Tony whistled when Loki opened the front door.

"Nice place you got here."

Loki smirked as he shut the door behind him then disappeared into the kitchen space. "It's not much, but I must admit I've grown quite attached to it."

Tony watched him pull out two glasses from a cupboard then pull a glass of scotch out of another.

"All I've got is scotch, that okay for you?"

"Perfect." Tony replied, making sure to step over an oddly placed mini stack of books. He'd have to make sure that he wouldn't trip over it on the way out.

As he glanced around eyeing up the apartment, he noticed Loki's bedroom door open, but before he could get there to nose around inside Loki returned and handed him a glass.

"Cheers." Tony said as he held the glass up and Loki clinked them together.

"Cheers." He replied as they both took a sip from their glasses. "Thank you for tonight. I had a great time."

Tony smirked. "Hey I'm Tony Stark. I know how to give a good time, wait, give a good time? What am I a hooker?"

Loki snorted as Tony blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Sorry, I think I'm drunker than I originally thought when you invited me up here for drinks _and_ I've still gotta drive back so..."

Tony placed his glass down on the table then turned to smile at Loki "Uhh, so to rephrase; thank to for a great evening."

Loki smiled and also placed his glass down then moved towards the door. Before reaching it, he turned around. "That's okay, I can assure you I _did_ had a great time too."

Tony grinned back at him then took a step forward, only not looking where he was going and managing to trip over the small pile of books he had avoided earlier. He fell forward with a cry, straight onto Loki and or a brief moment, their mouths connected.

Both of their eyes widened as they stayed connected for a moment, neither moving until Tony slowly pulled away and straightened up.

They stood awkwardly, both blushing and not knowing what to say or do until Tony coughed and pointed at the door.

"Um yes, I think I'd better-" And with that, he opened the door and left.

Loki still stood where he was, stunned that his messiness with book organisation in his apartment has caused Tony to kiss him. If it wasn't for the fact that he'd taken off and left the situation awkward, then Loki might've jumped for joy, but instead he groaned then made his way into his bedroom, praying that things would get better after this.

* * *

_Dark: Harry Venderichi is my one of my OC's, and this is my third fic he's appeared in. He is an Italian restaurant owner, and so far he has been mistaken for Harry Potter, sold a vampire blood in a darkened alley, and now had an engagement in his restaurant (that's been refurbished 3 times :/ ) _

_I will do a double update to get this started again :) _


	12. Chapter 12

**Second Chances - Chapter Twelve -**  
(sorry it's short. Next one'll be longer though ;) )

'Okay. Okay Tony, don't panic. You just accidently kissed someone who up until a few days you hated and hated you back but that's fine. That's more than fine.' Tony told himself throughout the drive back to Stark [Avengers] tower.

'Shit... It's not fine is it? It's like... Kissing your best friend. It's just wrong.'

He paused as he got into the elevator and headed up to his floor. Wait... Did he just say _best friend? _No. Surely he didn't think that much of Loki already. 'I know we've had a lot of fun lately but... Wow. We've changed quickly... I don't even think I've slept with anyone since seeing him that first time.'

Tony pursed his lips in thought then let a breath out quickly as he rubbed the back of his head. Had it really been that long since he'd hooked up with a girl? Had Loki really influenced that in some way? 'Yikes.'

As he reached his floor, he was glad to find it empty as he grabbed a drink from the bar then sank down in one of the sofa's, using it to stretch his legs out as he lay there and thought. He groaned as he craned his neck backwards and stared up at the ceiling.

The moment where his lips touched Loki's kept playing over and over in his head like a broken record. And the weirdest part was that Tony thought he actually enjoyed it.

Okay, so maybe he liked Loki a little more than in just a friend way.

'Huh...' now that he thought about it, lots of things that happened lately would make more sense. Why he hadn't been out searching for female bed partners, why he had been trying to spend every minute he could with the ex god, the way he'd always try to check him out or flirt when they were together, the thoughts when they watched that couple in the restaurant get engaged and also when they had kissed each other.

'Well shit.' he thought as he drunk the contents of his glass in one go then lay back down with his hands linked behind his back. He had never liked a guy before. Did that make him gay? Or was it just ex gods that happened to be extremely hot and sexy?

He shut his eyes as the questions whizzed around his head until he sat up and rubbed his goatee thoughtfully. In that moment earlier, Loki had neither pulled away nor looked shocked... Does that mean Loki liked him back? Or was he just confused.

He ran a hand through his hair again then stood up and headed for his room. He decided that he'd give Loki a little space tonight then visit him after his work and ask him then... And also pray for a positive answer.

**oOoOoOo**

The next day, Loki couldn't concentrate on his work. The only thing on his mind was the kiss that he and Tony had accidently shared the night before and how Tony had left and made the situation awkward.

He had nearly ran into several customers, knocked over a whole shelf when restocking, and even managed to spill coffee all over his crotch (very painful and highly inconvenient but thank the gods he wore black trousers today). Matt had laughed so hard when Loki came out of the staff room with a giant wet patch on his trousers, a strong smell of coffee about him and a flushed expression.

"Stop laughing." Loki said later in the day when they were serving the last few customers of the day. "It's not funny anymore."

"Oh but it is." Matt said with a wink, ignoring Loki's death glare. "Hey is something up man? You've been really distracted all day..."

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" Loki replied innocently then smiled at a customer as they walked away from his and left the shop.

"You know what I mean. What's going on?" Matt said, turning to lean against the counter with his arms folded and an eyebrow raised. Loki sighed then ran a hand through his hair.

"I- something happened last night... Between myself and a friend... A new friend to be precise and we uhh, accidently kissed." He said, blushing like crazy as he did. Matt's eyebrows rose in surprise but then he smiled.

"Wow. You like her?"

Loki shrugged. "Well... Yeah, I think I do. But it's weird because we used to hate each other and his friends don't like me."

"He?" Matt said and his eyebrows rose higher than before. "Cool, didn't know you swung that way."

"Swung what where?" Loki said, frowning in confusion which made Matt laugh.

"It's a phrase, means you're gay. You like men which is totally fine with me. Love is love right? So what happened after you two kissed? And how'd he do it?"

Loki smiled then grimaced slightly. "He tripped over a stack of books in my apartment then afterwards he just left..." Loki sunk down onto the counter with his head resting upon his hands as he sighed. "I don't know what to do. Since it happened I haven't heard a word from him and I can't get him out of my head!"

Matt moved closer to Loki and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Maybe he's just embarrassed by the situation. Is he gay too?"

"No. He's kind of known for being a bit of a... 'Ladies man'." Loki said while pulling an annoyed facial expression.

"Ah, well, Uh... Maybe he found it weird. I mean, if he's straight then it probably freaked him out a little, don't you think?"

"Maybe..." Loki said then sighed again and smiled at Matt. "I think if I just give him some time, he might eventually talk to me again. If not then it's not a big deal... Our friendship was sort of doomed from the start."

"How so?" Matt asked with a frown. "It's not like a stereotypical Romeo and Juliet type story is it?"

Loki laughed. "Ehehe, no I'm afraid it's a little more complicated. But don't worry, I'll survive it." he smiled at Matt. "Thanks for talking to me."

"No problem." He said before disappearing into the staff room. "If he breaks your heart then just give me his name and address and I'll go kick his ass for you." he said with a wink and a mischievous smirk which made Loki laugh again.

"Thank you Matt. I'll see you tomorrow, oh, actually I think the boss gave me a late shift so I won't be in until eleven. Can you survive without me?"

"Of course." Matt answered back while puffing out his chest and grinning which made them both laugh. "See you tomorrow mate." he said before disappearing out the front of the now closed shop.

Loki watched him go then shook his head and chuckled as he grabbed his own stuff and left.

As he walked back, he thought about what Matt had said to him and started wondering; was Tony actually gay? Because although he left in a hurry, he had also lingered during the kiss which suggested that maybe he was confused or something like that.

He grimaced as he walked up the stairs in his apartment block because the coffee on his trousers chaffed horribly against his skin. The one day that he'd forgotten to wear underwear had to be the day where he spilt a hot beverage on himself. Although he could just blame Tony for it.

He chuckled at the thought of him telling that to Tony when he came to his floor and stopped when he noticed the man himself leaning against the wall opposite Loki's apartment.

He was texting someone so didn't see or hear Loki approach but when the ex god cleared his throat to gain his attention; the billionaire jumped and nearly dropped his phone.

"O-oh. Hey Loki." Tony said nervously as he placed his phone in his pocket then smiled at Loki.

"Hey... Tony... What are you doing here?"

Tony looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well uhh, I was hoping that I could talk to you about what happened last night?"

Loki flushed slightly but moved to unlock his front door to hide it. "Sure, come in." he said as he went in.

Tony took a deep breath, cracked his neck from side to side then jumped on the spot to psyche himself up a bit before following Loki inside and shirting the door behind him.

* * *

_Dark: I shall update when I can :) Thanks for the kind reviews people sent, please continue to do so as I continue this again :) until the next chapter._


	13. Chapter 13

**Second Chances - Chapter Thirteen –**

"So why are you here again?" Loki asked as he sat down on his sofa next to Tony.

"You know why; to talk about yesterday." Tony said while looking down at his hands.

"Oh." Loki said simply back. There was a pause.

"Look, I'm sorry about taking off so suddenly. I shouldn't have done that."

"And what would you have done if not?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"I-" Tony started then stopped himself. What would he have done? "I would've suggested we talk about it."

"Okay, then talk." Loki said back, trying to keep his emotions locked inside him as Tony spoke because to him it sounded like he was about to say that it was nothing and that they should forget about it. But what Tony said next completely surprised him.

"What would you say if I asked you if you wanted to maybe try something?"

"... Try something?" Loki raised his eyebrow again.

"Yeah, y'know. Try dating each other if you want to put a name to it."

Loki's eyes widened in surprise as he realised what Tony meant. 'So he really _did_ mean something by lingering!' he thought excitedly as Tony continued.

"Well we have a lot of fun together, I really like you, and I think that maybe you like me too?"

Loki stayed quiet for a second because he was still taking all of this new information in although Tony mistook his silence for apathy and looked away.

"I see... Sorry for suggesting it. Just forget I asked you okay?" he said as he stood, starting to leave although at that, Loki quickly snapped out of his trance and grabbed Tony's hand as he reached to stop him.

"Wait!"

Tony turned with a questioning eyebrow raised but quickly raised both of them as Loki stood and pulled him into a kiss.

He stood there shocked for a split second before he shifted closer to Loki, placing both hands on his hips as their lips moved together. He used this closer angle to deepen the kiss by placing his tongue inside Loki. Loki moaned slightly as he felt Tony's tongue enter his mouth, placing his arms around Tony's neck to pull him even closer. When they broke apart, they gazed into each others eyes and smiled.

"So... Is that a yes then?" Tony asked and Loki raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think?!" He rolled his eyes but then grinned and placed a small kiss on Tony's lips again. Tony smirked then grabbed his face and pulled him down into another.

"Good." Tony said before sliding his hands down the ex gods body and stopping at his member. He frowned then broke the kiss and looked down when he felt the texture of Loki's trousers which made him blush and gasp slightly. "What happened there?"

"I... Spilt hot coffee."

Tony grimaced. "Yeowch, that must've hurt."

"Yeah, especially as I'm not wearing underwear."

As soon as he said that, Tony's eyebrow raised suggestively and he licked his lips at the thought. Loki chuckled then grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him into his bedroom.

As soon as Loki's bedroom door was closed, he was pushed against the door itself by Tony, who had placed a hand either side of him so he was trapped there. Tony grinned lustily then attached his lips to Loki's again, moving a hand down to brush his erection through his trousers.

Loki gasped loudly, although because he couldn't pull away from Tony's mouth that had taken his again, it sounded more like a strange lusty groan. As Tony's hand rubbed against him, Loki pulled off the leather jacket that Tony was wearing and threw it to the floor.

Loki then grabbed Tony by the front of his black t shirt and pulled him over to the bed before throwing him down and straddling his waist so he couldn't get up. Tony's eyebrow rose.

"Someone's keen." He said, licking his lips seductively and propping himself up as Loki unzipped his hoodie.

Loki in turn raised his own eyebrow back as he held his arm out and dropped the green hoodie on the floor along with Tony's jacket somewhere then grinned. "You would be too if you were about to have sex with you."

Tony's eyebrows rose at Loki's bluntness but he then chuckled and pulled Loki down to lie across him as their lips brushed. "True. But I'd much rather do that with you than myself."

Loki rolled his eyes but smirked then started to lift up Tony's shirt. "No more talking." He said with an enticing peck on his mouth.

Tony shrugged then winked and pulled Loki into a longer kiss before breaking apart for a moment as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor, adding to the growing pile of clothes.

Loki took a moment to admire Tony's bare chest and ran a hand over the scar where the Arc Reactor used to be. "You look different without it... But these I do like." he said as he ran a finger over Tony's abdominal muscles.

"Who was it that said 'no talking'?" Tony smirked then helped Loki with his shirt. Loki shrugged then lowered his hands to let Tony work.

"I do what I want."

Tony chuckled then, as soon as his shirt was undone, slid Loki's shirt off which left them both shirtless. Tony piled Loki into another kiss. He then kissed down his neck and across his chest to one nipple, using his tongue and teeth to run them over the hardened nub which made Loki moan.

He threw his head back in a gasp when Tony's hand reached up to gently play with the other.

"Uhh, _Anthony!_" Loki moaned as his moved his hands to rest in Tony's hair. Tony raised an eyebrow at the very rare usage of his full name but didn't complain as when Loki said it in _that_ tone, it sounded incredibly sexy.

Feeling braver, Tony flipped their positions which made Loki grunt in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something but it was cut off with a groan as Tony moved down his chest, leaving a trail of kisses in his path before reaching the hem of Loki's trousers. He glanced up and caught Loki's lust ridden gaze who watched with interest as Tony slowly unzipped him and pulled his trousers clean off.

Tony smirked as the scent of coffee drifting into his nose as he lowered his head and kissed Loki's semi erect cock teasingly. Loki hummed delightedly then threw his head back and gasped as Tony's head lowered to take him fully with his mouth.

As his lips and tongue glided over Loki's shaft, Tony's hands moved around behind Loki and cupped his ass, squeezing the soft skin with his fingers which just mad the ex god moan loader.

"T-tony!" Loki moaned and bucked his hips against Tony's face, stunning the billionaire for a moment before he grinned then began to use his teeth teasingly on his sensitive member. As he did this, one of his hands moved slightly so he could press a finger inside Loki's ass. Loki gasped slightly as he felt Tony's digit move within him and gripped the bed sheets beside him. It had been quite a while since he'd had sex, even longer since he'd bottomed to someone, although he was feeling a little submissive tonight which is why he let Tony get on with it instead of demanding a position switch.

When more fingers had been added to make sure he was sufficiently stretched, Tony removed them then stood and pulled his trousers and boxers down. "Got any lube here?" He asked.

Loki was momentarily speechless as Tony's cock stood in high salute at him and bobbed as he took a step towards the bed. He nodded then reached into a bedside cabinet before handing the tube to Tony, who grinned then and opened it.

After pouring some onto his so far neglected cock and stroking himself a couple of times (making Loki moan hungrily) before moving back onto the bed. He flipped Loki over, so he lay face down on the bed as he then moved to kneel either side of him. Tony leaned down and lay his body flush against Loki's as he positioned his cock at the opening of Loki's ass, his mouth attaching to Loki's shoulder to kiss him before he said in a low, sensuous tone:

"Ready for me, Princess?"

"Oh fuck yes!" Loki moaned then pushed himself up against Tony's lubricated member. Both gasped in ecstasy as Tony's filled Loki to the hilt. He waited a moment for him to adjust before he started to move.

As his body rocked against Loki's, both of them grunted and moaned and cried the other's name while they felt the immense pleasure of this united intimacy. When Tony sped up his movements, their skin began to sweat as their moans harmonised with each other's.

It wasn't until Tony found Loki's sweet spot, making him cry out "Anthony!" loudly, that he came into the sheets. Tony soon followed, after a few more thrusts into him before releasing his seed into him then collapsing with a contented sigh on top of him.

As they lay there, sweat mixing with cum and panting to catch their breaths back, they both felt a sense of completion. It couldn't really be put into verbal words but as Tony pulled out then lay next to Loki on the bed, and Loki turned onto his side to look at him directly in the eyes, they both smiled and understood that the thought was present between them.

Loki moved closer to Tony and lay in his arms as they both drifted off to sleep, a smile on their faces as they drifted off.

* * *

_Dark: My Grandpa nearly accidently read this over my shoulder as I was writing :S Next chapter up soon ;) Thanks for everything guys, keep it up ;) Until the next chapter._

_Oh, and PS) I've created an account on AO3, slowly uploading Cryptic Hush, Second Chances and maybe some more of my other fics soon... It's the same name ;P _


	14. Chapter 14

**Second Chances - Chapter Fourteen -**

As Tony's eyes opened the following morning, he found himself staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling and frowned. It took a moment for his memory to come back to him but he remembered as soon as he felt movement in the bed. He grinned widely as he turned over to look at the back of the god of mischief's head.

'I've kind of just slept with the enemy, but honestly I don't give a shit. Last night was awesome!" Tony thought as his eyes lowered from Loki's head, down his back, until his gaze rested on Loki's bum. He licked his lips and was about to wake him up but unfortunately natured called first.

He got up carefully, so as not to wake him, and then tip toed into the small ensuite bathroom. After using the toilet, he walked back out and took a minute to look around the room, seeing as last night he hadn't had the chance to take a good look. Tony nearly laughed at the amount of books that were scattered around the room but he was surprised at the amount of books that were from earth.

'Guess he likes reading then.' Tony thought as he picked up a copy of Lord of the Flies. 'Probably why he works in a book shop.'

He glanced over at Loki and smirked when he saw him roll over in his sleep onto his back, the covers falling slightly from around his hips and exposing his lower half to the now hungry eyes of the billionaire. Tony climbed carefully back onto the bed, moving so that he knelt either side of Loki, propped up by his elbows, before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Loki's face screwed up for a second as he groaned and opened his eyes. It took a few seconds for him to awaken fully before his eyes came into focus on Tony's smirking face, just inches from his.

"Mornin' Princess."

"What did I say about the nicknames _Stark_?" Loki said back with a glare then grinned seductively as Tony lowered his head for another kiss. When they parted again, Loki leant his head back onto his pillows and moved so that his hands were behind his head as Tony stayed hovering above him.

"Last night was awesome." Tony said as he started to kiss down Loki's body slowly, placing his lips tenderly to any bit of skin he came across as his face descended down his body.

"Mmmh, you were certainly excellent Anthony."

Tony shivered as pleasure coursed throughout him then looked up to capture Loki's vibrant green gaze. Wow his eyes were so green...

"I love it when you call me that. It sounds so..." He moved up again so that his face was inches away from the other. "Sexy."

Loki's eyebrow rose which then turned into a smug grin. "Yes, that was intentional _Anthony_." He grinned when Tony shuddered again. "Plus it suits you more."

"It does? Well, no one else calls me 'Anthony' so I guess it's a special thing between us." He replied then frowned at how corny that sounded but shook it off then grinned at Loki suggestively. "So what do you say we get in another round or two before breakfast?"

Loki sent a suggestive look back and whispered against Tony's lips, "Sounds _delightful._" before he laced his arms around the billionaire's neck and pulled him back down into a kiss. Tony grunted in surprise then grinned and kissed back hard, involuntarily thrusting his now half hard erection into Loki's body which made said man gasp.

Loki then surprised Tony by flipping their positions and kissing down the man's body. Tony's eyes widened in surprise but then closed as Loki's mouth attached onto one of his nipples. He gasped and arched his back slightly which made Loki smirk.

As Loki's hands started to run down Tony's sides, making a line towards his cock, they both jumped when there was a knocking on the door.

"Shit, Thor!" Loki hissed then got off Tony and stood, pulling him up with him.

"He's here this early?!" Loki asked himself with wide eyes. "Fuck! He can't see you here!"

"Damn straight he can't! He'll kill me!"

Loki thought for a second before pulling Tony by the arm into the bathroom and shutting the door. "Stay in there and be quiet until I say its safe okay?"

Loki didn't hear a reply as he was too busy pulling on a blue t shirt and a pair of grey jogging bottoms. After making himself decent, he ran to the door and opened it to reveal Thor looking happy as ever.

"Brother! How are you, I have been busy the past few days with S.H.I.E.L.D business so I have not had the time to visit I am afraid." Thor gripped Loki tightly in an embrace then let go and walked past him into the small apartment.

He looked around with a smile then turned to Loki with a confused smile as he noticed the door still open. "Is everything okay Loki?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's just..." he was cut off as the two heard the faint sound of something crashing. Thor's features darkened as he snapped to attention and looked at the bedroom door.

"A intruder! Do not fear brother, I shall sort this." He said surely as he began to walk over but Loki was quick as he ran to grab Thor by the arm.

"No wait Thor! Do go in there I have... _Company_, and they aren't decent."

"Oh?" Thor said and folded his arms as he came to a stop. "What's her name?"

Loki nearly snorted when Thor assumed that he had slept with a girl. But Thor didn't know about his preceded bed habits so he thought quickly on the spot to think up a fake name.

"Annnn...na. Yeah, her names Anna." He as quickly then held his hands up and smiled reassuringly as Thor gave him a smug grin.

"Oh aye?" He said as Loki nodded slowly. "Loki, you sly dog. Well in that case I shall leave you to it. Have fun, and make sure to introduce her sometime!"

Loki smiled thinly then leaned his forehead against the door after closing it behind Thor. After sighing then waiting a second, he turned around and had to do a double take when he saw Tony.

He was still stark naked but was leaning against the door frame to his room and grinning. He was posed so that his ass stuck out to the side and one arm rested above his head on the frame. Loki sighed then shook his head and walked over to him. "What would you have done if Thor had seen you like that?"

Tony shrugged. "His loss, your gain. Now why don't you come back in here and I take all those silly clothes off the ravish you?"

Loki rolled his eyes then pushed Tony into the room behind him. "Sure. Let's go Anthony." he said then slapped Tony's ass cheeks playfully as he disappeared back into the room, shutting the door behind him as they returned to the bed.

**oOoOoOo**

Within the next few days, Tony went to visit Loki every second he could spare away from his work and the team. They had spent every evening with each other, watching a film, playing video games on a Wii that Thor had brought for Loki and even cooking for each other on one night. Well, Loki cooked; Tony just watched and tried to distract him.

And then there was the sex, which they had more than just indulged their selves in once or twice. Although to lessen the suspicion and chances of Thor catching them, Tony hadn't stayed the night again. Loki had also told Thor that in the evenings, he felt too tired from work so switched his meetings to the mornings. Either that or he met up and spent time with his brother before Tony.

They had a pretty good system going. But it wasn't long before the Avengers noticed something was up with Tony, especially Natasha, the _super spy_.

"Where are you going Tony?" She asked one evening when the gang had gathered on Tony's floor for Chinese. Tony was about to sneak out to see Loki, as Thor had just returned meaning it was safe, but stopped to send an annoyed glare when the entire team and Pepper turned to look at him.

"Just out." He replied, avoiding their questioning gazes and carrying on walking to the elevator.  
"To see that person you've been sneaking out to see since last week?"

Tony froze. "Uh, what?"

"C'mon Tony, we've all seen you sneaking out of the tower this past week, who are you seeing?" Clint asked, not even slightly fazed by the glare from Tony.

He sighed. 'Might as well lie to get them off my case' he thought then scratched the back of his head. "Just my err, girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?" Pepper asked in a happy tone, her face lighting up as Tony nodded slowly.

"Uhh, I do."

"Bull! You're seeing Jack, aren't you?"

The whole team turned to Natasha with wide eyes as Tony gave her a double take.

"Excuse me?"

"If you were seeing a girl then you would return smelling of women's perfume and maybe even have a few lipstick smudges on you face and neck. The fact that i noticed you've been smelling strongly of a different men's aftershave than you usually well tells me that you have been spending your time intimately with a man." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tony's jaw had dropped at her detective skills. When did she take the time to notice what sort of aftershave he wore? Thank the gods she hadn't put it all completely together.

"And seeing as you only met Jack two weeks ago, he seems the only logical option. Unless there's someone else you've met...?" she raised her eyebrow at Tony, as did the others, which made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Uhh well..." 'Might as well go with this, then they'll get off my back and I can go and see Loki.' "Fine. Yes I am."

Natasha smirked knowingly. "Knew it." and the rest of the team gave him very different expressions.

Pepper looked as if she were about to burst with happiness, Thor was grinning so Tony guessed homosexuality was not unusual on Asgard, Bruce just smiled, as did Clint but Steve looked appalled. Well, he did come from the 1940's - a time where being gay was considered a crime.

"Wow, I would never have guessed that you were gay man." Clint said with a chuckle.

"How's that funny?" Bruce asked, standing up for Tony who just raised his eyebrow at the man.

"No it's just," Clint smirked. "Never would've guessed that 'notorious ladies man Tony Stark' really batted for the other team!"

"Hey, I still like women too y'know, so I'm not all gay!"

"That's what they all say." Clint said with a wink.

"So when will you bring him to meet us Tony?" Pepper asked.

"Never." Tony said then tried to leave but was pulled back when she spoke again.

"Why not?"

"Uhh he's..." 'C'mon think Tony, think!' "Shy. Y'know, dating a world famous billionaire super hero, so he's bound to be a little on edge around you guys so I'm not introducing him anytime soon."

There was a moment of silence, everyone sitting and contemplating all of this information when Clint suddenly asked, "Who bottoms?"

"Clint!" Natasha scolded then paused and cocked her head at Tony as if looking for him to answer.

Tony gave them all an incredulous look then shook his head and walked out of the door, no one stopping him this time.

"Bet'cha it's him." Clint said before they all went back to eating.

* * *

_Dark: Because chapter fifteen was shorter than I remembered, I put it here at the end of this one to make it one longer chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews and follow/favs so far :D Until the next chapter :)_


	15. Chapter 15

Second Chances - Chapter Fifteen -

By the time Tony got out of the elevator and drove over to Loki's apartment, his shock over that situation had left him. Wow, his friends sure were nosey. Although he couldn't really blame them for being curious, and had actually expected nothing less from the super spy Natasha. Although he had hoped to keep it all secretive for at least a few more weeks longer. The short amount of time proved that he would be no good as a spy himself, much to his dismay.

He was just glad that she hadn't figured out it was Loki, well, how could she? The only people who knew Loki was living on earth were himself, Thor, Thor's girlfriend Jane and the All-dad or whatever he was called too. Probably the whole of Asgard actually knew too, but Loki never mentioned anyone else knowing so either they didn't or none gave a shit.

He had been surprised by how easy most of them took the fact that he was gay, except Steve who he had guessed would have a problem with it. Maybe he'd have to talk to him about it later.

When he pulled up into the car park to Loki's block of apartments, he glanced up and frowned when he saw no light coming from his windows. He had curtains but they usually let out a a tiny bit of light which was odd. He switched off the ignition and got out of the car slowly, looking around at the other flats. A few had their lights on so it couldn't be a power cut...

Had he gone to sleep already? Forgetting about Tony? Nah, probably not. Was he out? Did something happen?

So many questions flooded Tony's mind as he shut the door and walked into the building, locking the door to his car automatically as he went through the glass door to the place. An elderly women who had seen Tony walk out of Loki's apartment before had held the door for him so he didn't need Loki to buzz him into the building.

When he got to his front door, he paused and listened close to the door. Nothing. He thought he may as well try though so he knocked loudly on the door. A moment passed before he heard a voice saying to 'come in.'

He frowned then opened the door and squinted into the darkness. He was about to call out for Loki when an arm came out of the darkness and pulled him inside, shutting the door before pushing Tony up against it and kissing him hard on the mouth.

Once the shock had worn off, Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's (because who else would be here and want to kiss him?) neck and kissed him back, their lips rubbing together which created a sweet friction.

When they parted, Tony opened his eyes and saw a Loki shaped figure in front of him as his eyes adjusted. "Hello."

"Hello Anthony." Loki said as a purr then took Tony's hand and led him over to the sofa.

"So, straight to the sex tonight Babe?" Tony said and licked his lips in anticipation when he saw that Loki was shirtless. How had he not realized that at the door?

He yelped as Loki threw him down onto the sofa and straddled his waist. He leant down and brushed him lips teasingly against Tony's which made him lean forward for more contact. Loki moved away playfully, drawing Tony higher up until he was able to pull the man's blue shirt off along with the long sleeved white undershirt.

"Yes, but tonight will be different." As Loki pushed Tony gently back down, he looked up and saw Loki's bright green eyes shining through the darkness, tinted darker by lust, and gulped. "Tonight..." He leaned down to whisper in Tony's ear, "I would have you the way you have me."

That tone of his voice sent shivers down Tony's spine and he couldn't help but moan in anticipation. Or maybe he moaned at that thought and the feeling of Loki's hands slipping down his chest and teasing the skin above his trousers. Tony involuntarilly thrust his hips in in order to gain more friction.

Loki chuckled then placed a finger to Tony's lips. "Patience my dear Anthony."

Tony sent Loki a lusty look then took his finger in his mouth and sucked on it, which make Loki moan slightly. Loki removed his finger away then leaned down to kiss Tony again while his hands busied themselves with removing the genius's trousers and boxers.

Once they had been unfastened, Loki broke the kiss and shimmied down Tony's body to remove his clothing and leave him naked on the sofa. He then eyed up Tony's member which was just beginning to stir then leaned forward and took him in his mouth.

Tony moaned in delight as Loki ran his tongue over the length, slowly awakening it fully until Tony was hard. His head bobbed up and down, running his tongue with it and even teasing him by licking the head and poking it down his slit.

He raked his teeth along it at the same time as he reached under and started to fondle Tony's ballsack. Tony, at this point, was throwing his head back and shutting his eyes with delight at the sensations Loki was giving him. His hands lay tangled in Loki's hair, running his fingers through the mid-length black locks and pushing lightly down on his head to encourage him further.

As Loki deep throated him, his cock touching the back of the ex gods throat and he felt a tug in the right place on his sack, Tony came into Loki's mouth, crying his name out before he lay back and panted.

Loki swallowed it all then licked his lips and moved back up so that their faces were inches apart. "That feel good?"

"Oh gods yes!" Tony moaned then pulled Loki's head down to attach their lips together. Tony's tongue found it's way into Loki's mouth as they kissed, tasting himself inside there, as he explored his mouth. Loki moaned as he felt Tony's tongue inside him, his mind nearly becomming cloudly with lust before he remembered that it was he who was topping tonight.

Loki forced his own tongue into Tony's mouth, taking control of the kiss as his finger danced down Tony's stomach. He reached underneath him and pressed his forefinger into the man's ass.

Tony tenced slightly then relaxed from the touch, knowing that it didn't do much good to tence up in this situation, or at least that's what he told Loki because he himself hadn't bottomed before. So this was new to him.

Loki smirked at how well Tony was responding to his touch, then added a second finger when he felt he was ready. After stretching him with two fingers he added a third and started to move them in and out at the same time as making sure he was properly stretched.

"Lokes, enter me now." Tony whined which made Loki smirk. He pulled his fingers out then quickly pulled down his trousers. (He hadn't bothered with underwear as he was expecting this so what was the point? Plus, he tended not to wear underwear around the house anyway, only to work as it was considered impolite or weird not to.) Once his member was free, he reached underneath the sofa and produced a bottle of lube. Tony raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about it as he was too preoccupied with the sight of Loki stroking himself to apply the gel to his hard cock.

He then pulled Tony's legs apart and positioned himself by his hole. Not bothering to ask if he was ready, because that question was quite redundant, he pushed himself inside of Tony which make the genius gasp and throw his head back onto the sofa again.

Loki smirked as he pushed himself inside to the hilt and let it sit there for a moment while Tony adjusted to him. After a moment, Tony nodded to Loki which told him to start moving.

He started to thrust into Tony slowly at first, both of them moaning at the friction of their connection as he pound into him.

"Ahh! Oh gods Loki!" Tony moaned as he felt Loki's cock push into his prostate and he saw stars. Loki smirked then made sure to angle his thrusts so that he continuosly hit that spot.

"Mmh, Anthony...!" He moaned back then lowered his head to kiss him while he continued to thrust into him. Tony kissed back and moaned into Loki's mouth as he felt his cock rub more than just pleasantly against Loki's stomach.

It wasn't long before he started to feel his release nearing. Loki felt it too and picked up his pace. He held onto Tony's hips, using the position to force himself inside Tony quicker and deeper until he came deep inside him, his seed spilling up against his prostate.

When Loki came in Tony, he felt a new sensation tingle up his spine. Wow, now he knew why Loki didn't complain about bottoming so much! The tingle felt cold and slightly odd, as did the feeling of Loki's sperm inside him; they felt cold too. He didn't think anything of it though, thinking it was normal, and came up against their stomachs a moment later. After spurting his own seed out, he lay back panting with a smile on his face as Loki pulled out and lay on top of him.

"Wow... That was- that was-"

"Amazing." Loki interupted and Tony smiled at him.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

Loki smirked as he pulled Tony's head up into a kiss. When they broke apart, Tony sighed then sat up.

"Guess I should probably get going now. They're already growing suspicious of me."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Tony sighed then ran a hand over his hair. "Well I have been visiting you _every_ night. They were bound to pick up on it soon. Although they think I'm dating a mysterious guy I met last week called Jack."

Loki sighed in relief, he didn't want anyone else to know his location on Midgard as he doubted the others would treat him the same as Tony did. "That's good, but Jack? Why not Leonard?"

Tony raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Thor was there and don't you think it would be a _little_ bit suspicious if I said I met a guy called Leonard in a book store? And I chose Jack because it was on the bottle in my hands at the time."

Loki chuckled then kissed Tony's cheek. "Okay, but must you go?" He places his hand on Tony's chest then slowly ran in down until it reached his crotch. "And I thought we could have so much more fun." he squeezed Tony's cock lightly which made the genius gasp in delight then shrug.

"Guess I can spare another hour or so." He said then picked up Loki bridal style and carried him to the bedroom.

* * *

Dark: I wanted to upload this now because I'm busy later, although I edited it on my iPad. If there is any spelling mistakes I'll check and edit it later when I'm on a computer. Anywho, thanks once again for reading and stuff, until the next chapter ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Second Chances - Chapter Sixteen -**

A few days later, Tony had decided to take Loki out on another date. Seeing as all they seemed to do lately was have sex, not that either of them minded, but they decided that it was something they could do as a nice change.

Tony had a day off from work (or so he claimed), Loki had phoned in sick and had sent a text to Thor saying that he was busy with his Midgardian friends which meant that they had the entire day to themselves. They had decided to go to take a drive to a city centre a few towns away so that they could spend the day without worrying about running into anyone who knew them personally. Tony had decided to buy Loki a few new video games because apparently-

"What Thor got you sucks. You need to get some _real_ games."

"If you say so Anthony." Loki rolled his eyes then smirked as he got out of the car.

"I do." Tony smirked the. Walked around the car and took Loki's hand. They were both in disguise; Loki wearing a hat, glasses and a trench coat, and Tony had grown his goatee out fuller with the same objects and a leather jacket. Hopefully no one would recognize either man because then they would be busted. Tony especially hoped the press got no photos of them.

After walking out of the car park, Tony let go of Loki's hand and smiled apologetically at him. "It'll draw more attention to us if people see two men walking down the street holding hands. Sorry Babe."

Loki shrugged. "It's fine. We have time later to do that and more." He winked which made Tony shiver in excitement.

"Right, so, video game store." He said and Loki nodded before they headed off.

**oOoOoOo**

After going into several shops, not only video game ones, the two had decided to go into a small coffee shop. They sat in the corner table of the second floor and shared a sofa seat.

"Thank you for all this Tony, you know I could've payed for it myself though."

Tony smirked and placed his hand on Loki's knee. "Don't worry about it, I'm a billionaire remember?"

Loki rolled his eyes then glanced at the bags on the chair adjacent to their sofa seat. In one were three new games for his Nintendo Wii and Laptop; The Zelda legend of the Twilight Princess, the Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 and another called Infinite Bioshock? Okay, he might have said the names muddled slightly but apparently they were good and recommended by Tony so he felt exited for them to try. Tony had also bought him a book, a new pair of gloves (even though Loki still planned to keep Tony's ones that he leant him) two t shirts and a box of chocolate and cookie pop tarts. Loki felt bad at the fact Tony had bought everything but the man had told him not to so he just kept quiet and accepted it.

"Our first date was in a coffee shop." Tony said quietly, breaking Loki from his train of thoughts.

"Oh, I don't think that counts as a date." Loki chuckled as he remembered the way they had been questioning each other.

"But you left your number for me on your cup."

He lifted his coffee to his lips and smiled as he remembered that. "Yes I did."

They both smiled at each other then started to lean closer before someone gasped loudly and they pulled apart. Tony turned his head to glare at the man that had interrupted them but froze as he saw who it was.

"Oh gods not him, anyone but _him_." He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Loki raised an eyebrow and glanced at the man cautiously as he came over to their table.

"Who is that?" Loki asked as Tony put on a fake smile quickly and raised his head.

"My supposed number one fan. Garry."

"Oh my god, it's Tony! Man, I never would have guessed to run into you at a small coffee shop much less this one like, wow! This is just so amazingly awesome! I never would have-"

"Hey Garry was it? Could you keep the err... Fan-boying down a little? I'm trying to not be seen on a date here."

"Oh my god, he remembers my name!" The man's eyes then shifted to Loki, widening as if he only just noticed him.

"Wow, oh my, I'm so sorry I interrupted, I didn't realize-"

"It-it's fine." Tony interrupted, raising a hand as if to tell him to calm down.

"I didn't even know that you were gay!"

"Um, I'm not. I just happen to be with him right now." Tony put his arm around Loki's waist and smiled at him. "He's a special case." he stayed there for a moment before the guy's staring started to bug him.

"Um, do you mind?" He gestured with his hand for him to go, to which Garry responded by holding up his hands and shaking his head.

"No, its fine, I understand!" he started to back away. "I hope you have fun on your date Mr Stark!"

Tony inwardly groaned as he said that as every single head turned in the cafe to his direction, then they all gasped as they realised it was him.

"Let's go before we get bombarded and photo'd!" Tony whispered and before anyone could move to try and talk to him, he grabbed the bags and Loki's hand then pulled him out if the shop.

As soon as they were free, Tony let go of Loki's hand again then raised an eyebrow. "Ready to go back now we've been discovered?"

Loki chuckled then nodded. "Of course."

"Good, let's go home them so I can make love to that sweet body of yours."

Loki grinned then gave Tony a lusty look as he passed him. "Or I, you."

Tony watched as he walked past him then moaned slightly and ran to catch him up. "Oh _gods_ yes!"

* * *

_Dark: Garry :3 Ehehe, I think I'll double update because this is short and I like the next chapter :D _


	17. Chapter 17

**Second Chances - Chapter Seventeen -**

_~3 months later~_

"Hey, excuse me, coming through!" Tony cried hoarsely as he ran past Clint into the bathroom and slammed the door in his face.

"Hey watch it man! I was just about to-"

His anger was cut off by the sound of retching, along with small moans from Tony in between.

"You okay in there?"

There was a muffled reply, followed by what sounded like dry heaving until it went quiet. A moment later, the toilet flushed and Tony opened the door before having waving as he passed Clint, as if nothing had happened. "Hey."

Tony walked over to the sofa, where Steve was currently sat reading the newspaper, and sat down with a heavy sigh while rubbing his face tiredly. This had been going on for weeks.

At first he thought it was because of all the alcohol he was consuming, that would also explain his overactive bladder and slight weight gain, but it didn't explain other things that had been happening as well. It could have been a combination of that and overworking, as he had felt really tired sometimes, but during the last week he had begrudgingly given up the drink and took time off from working in his lab and it still had kept coming. It was also giving him the weirdest mood swings and what was even stranger than that was that he hadn't felt like having sex in days!

"Hey Tony, are you alright? You've been throwing up quite a bit recently. You got alcohol poisoning or something?" Clint asked as he followed Tony back into the living room and sat down. Steve folded his newspaper in half then turned to Tony too.

"Yeah, you've been acting really strange. Is everything okay?"

Tony sighed again then shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to see a text from Loki saying that Thor had an important announcement so they couldn't meet up. Tony inwardly sighed in relief then texted back to say that it was okay.

"Maybe it's a kind of liver cancer?"

Tony's head shot up and gave Clint a wide eyed-startled look. "A what?"

"Liver cancer." He said, folding his arms and frowning at his stomach. "Only explanation I can come up with. What do you think Steve?"

The super soldier also frowned at his stomach in a way of which Tony found uncomforting.

"Hm, I don't know. If it's something foreign or a disease that has come about more recently then I can't be of much help."

Tony grimaced. "Gee thank you guys, you're making me feel _so_ much easier about whatever's going on here."

Steve gave him a sympathetic smile then cocked his head questioningly. "Have you talked to Bruce?"

"Talked to me about what?"

The three men jumped then turned around to see Bruce walking in from the elevator, his glasses in his hands which were busy cleaning them with his shirt.

"Tony's sick." Clint stated blatantly which made Tony roll his eyes at the lack of subtlety.

Bruce raised his eyebrow and replaced his glasses. "You know I'm not that kind of doctor, but I might be able to help. What's wrong?"

He placed his hands in his pockets and stood awkwardly as he waited for Tony to speak. The genius opened his mouth as if to actually say something but he glanced at Clint and Steve sideways.

"Can we talk elsewhere?"

Bruce blinked in surprise then nodded. "Uh sure, let's go to the towers medical bay."

Tony nodded then got up way to quickly and staggered forward with dizziness. He clutched his head and walked a few paces before he fell backwards and Steve caught him.

"Whoa, you okay?"

Tony gave him a look. "I thought we already established that I'm not? I just... Got a little dizzy there. Must've gotten up too quickly."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "We'll see." and with that, the two left for a recently empty floor in Stark Tower that had been turned into a treatment floor.

**oOoOoOo**

"So Tony, what seems to be the problem?" Bruce asked once they were on the floor. He had led Tony into one of the private rooms and had him sit up on the bed ready to be examined if necessary.

"Well uh..." Tony began then trailed off and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "This is confidential right? I mean, you won't tell anyone if it's bad right?"

Bruce smiled tightly and nodded. "Of course."

Tony smiled back then sighed and sat back. "Well... I've been throwing up a lot. No scratch that, a _hell_ of a lot. At least once a day and I've even put of a little weight around here." he lifted his shirt to show off his slightly pudgy stomach which just made Bruce frown.

"That could be a sign that you've been drinking too much and put on a beer belly, I don't see what-"

"Ah, that's what I thought at first." Tony interrupted. "But I've noticed some other things too. It feels like my bladders on super mode, I keep needing it all throughout the day. I get dizzy if I overdo things sometimes, I feel tired quite a lot too. And I've made sure to get enough sleep and given up drinking but it's still carrying on and I don't know what to do!" He threw his hands up in exasperation.

Bruce stroked his chin thoughtfully as he frowned harder in concentration. "Hmm..."

"And I've also been cranky at times over stupid things, like how slow the coffee machine is, how Dum-E keeps knocking things over, how Steve does that weird tapping thing with his hands or feet when he's concentrating. Ugh! It just bugs me..."

Bruce opened his mouth as if to interject but Tony hadn't quite seemed finished yet so he shut it again and listened, scribbling down a few notes on a notepad.

"I've also been getting really odd food cravings. Like when we watched Doctor who last weekend, I _really_ wanted some fish fingers and custard. And this morning I wanted some chips with mayonnaise and honey!*"

Bruce glanced up from his notes and gave him a funny look.

"Yeah, I know! Weird right? But those aren't the only things..." He trailed off and frowned as if debating with himself over whether or not he should mention the last thing or not.

"Go on...?" Bruce said, urging him on. "If there's anything else I should know, related or not, I should know. It might help me clear this up a bit?"

"Uh, okay, well..." Tony scratched his jaw. "About two months ago, when I uhh went to the loo, a small amount of blood came away. I checked my prostate for any abnormalities and Jarvis scanned me for anything seriously wrong but he couldn't find anything so I just left it."

They were both quiet for a second, both minds whirring around the facts as they tried to come up with a possible solution.

After a while, Bruce sighed and shook his head. "Sorry Tony, I really can't think of what's wrong. Well... That's a lie. I can think of something but... For you it's impossible."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Well what is it? C'mon, you have to give me something, anything here! I'm freaking out that I've got like a cancer or something!"

Bruce bit his lip slightly in thought then scratched his head. "Well... The symptoms that you've shown and told me about suggest that... You're, uhh... Pregnant. But that can't be right because men can't grow kids in their bodies; it's not in our nature, so it can't be..."

Tony scoffed initially at the idea but the more he thought about it, the less crazy it seemed.

After bottoming to Loki the first time, _without protection_, he had felt weird ice cold tingles in his lower back that didn't feel natural at all.

"Shit." He muttered, bringing a hand to his mouth as his eyes widened. 'Can frost giants or yo-turns whatever try were called impregnate men?!' he thought in a panic.

"Hey, whoa, calm it Tony. I said it's not biologically probable. You can't be pregnant... Unless there's something you're not telling me?"

Tony turned his panic stricken gaze to Bruce and that look actually made him worry for the guy.

"Yes! But..." he groaned in annoyance then walked over and held onto Bruce's shoulders. "Can I trust you? I can right? What I tell you next stays between us and please promise you won't get mad."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Well I can't promise _that_. But I won't tell anyone, what is it?"

Tony took a deep calming breath before speaking again. "There is a small, possibly big chance that I may have slept with hrmm-hm." He mumbled the end of his sentence so Bruce didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry, who did you sleep w-"

"Loki! Okay? I slept with Loki!" he nearly shouted then covered his mouth as Bruce's eyes widened.

"L-Loki?! As in the crazy psycho God of Mischief Loki who tried to take over the world and kill us over a year ago?"

"Um, yes. But in his defence, that wasn't him. He was being mind controlled."

"Are you sure it's not _you_ being mind controlled here?"

Tony sighed. "Yes I'm sure. Look, I know it's all hard to take in, but his magic has been taken by the king of Asgard, except his natural abilities, and has been banished to earth to live a normal life. He's got a job, he actually helps people, only Thor and I know, except he doesn't know that I know yet..."

It took Bruce a few seconds to get all that information down, but the more he thought about it, the more sense it made.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Loki was mind controlled into taking over the earth, and now he's hiding out here pretending he's human and helping people out. And on top of that, you and he are... Dating?"

Tony nodded shyly then looked down. "I know I should've told you his when I first found him in that bookstore but-"

"You met him in a bookstore? Isn't that how you met... Wait. You don't mean to say that 'Jack' is actually Loki?"

Tony nodded. "Yes, although his 'human' name is Leonard Oakley."

Bruce nodded back then clutched his chin thoughtfully. He took a moment to think then let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Well uhh... It's a little hard to get my head around but... I think I'm okay with it."

Tony let out a sigh of relief then patted Bruce on the shoulder. "Thanks man, so what am I going to do now?! It's not every day a man gets pregnant, in fact, I'm probably the world's first biological man that's _gotten_ pregnant..."

Bruce nodded then gestured to the examination bed.

"Probably. If its okay with you, I'd like to do a scan just to check our theories correct and to see if everything's okay."

Tony nodded then hopped up onto the bed.

"Could you remove your shirt please? I'll be back in a second." Bruce said before leaving in search of the needed equipment. Tony nodded then pulled off his Black Sabbath t shirt along with the black undershirt off before lying back on the bed.

He stared up at the ceiling for a good few minutes, contemplating all sorts of things if it was true. Right now he could be carrying his and Loki's love child. His hand absent mindedly moved to stroke his extremely small bump for a moment before it dropped to the table as Bruce came back.

He pulled a big scanner/machine out of under a cover in the corner of the room then pulled it over to where Tony lay.

"I need to put this gel on so I get a clearer view but it's a bit cold... Is your bladder full?"

Tony did a double take. "Excuse me?"

"It's so I get a better picture. If your bladder's full then I'll be able to see inside you more clearly... Depending on where your supposed womb is."

Tony nodded. "I need to go right now actually..."

"Good, right, let's get started." Bruce said before squirting the gel onto Tony's stomach. He flinched at the temperature then glared slightly as Bruce gave him and apologetic smile. "Sorry, I did warn you."

Bruce lifted the scanner and rolled it over Tony's stomach as he turned on the machine then stared intently at it for a moment.

"Well I'll be damned."

"What? What is it?!" Tony asked, his voice squeaking unnaturally in response.

"You actually _are_ pregnant." Bruce stared in amazement at the screen then angled it so that Tony could see. "It looks like your womb is growing in the same place it would in a woman, but some organs have been moved to make room for it, which explains the blood... I think it's positioned so that your back entrance is the exit." he explained then pointed at the screen. "Anyway, this is a sonogram of your... Womb. And see that tiny dot here? That's your kid."

Tony's eyes widened in amazement as he looked at the screen. He was looking at his kid. The kid that was now growing inside of him.

It might've been the hormones inside of him kicking off but he started to tear up in both happiness and horror.

"Hey, you okay?" Bruce asked as he glanced at Tony, whose eyes were still glued to the screen.

"Jarvis, save this in my private server please."

"Already done sir." the A.I replied.

"Awesome..." he trailed off as he began to tear up again.

"Bruce what am I gonna do?! It's not like I have the patience or will power to keep it! But then again part of me wants to keep it and I want to raise him or her here at Stark tower with Loki by my side... Oh crap!" He raised both hands to thread in his hair. "I've gotta tell Loki... Wonder if he'll believe me or not."

"He probably will, he'll know more about his natural powers than we do. But you probably need to tell him soon, I looks like you're at the end of your first trimester... When was the last time you copulated with him on top?"

"Uhh... Why is that necessary?" Tony said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just so I know exactly how far along you are."

"Oh, uh..." Tony though for a second. "I guess back in February... That's when we _first_ did it and I felt weird afterwards."

Bruce nodded thoughtfully. "That was probably your body adjusting to make a womb... I must say, I'm intrigued to know how _exactly_ this process works..."

"You're not dissecting me." Tony said then shifted away slightly as Bruce laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant if I ever get the chance to talking over with Loki."

"Oh." Tony breathed a sign of relief. "Good."

"Oh, and getting worked up isn't good for the baby."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Don't scare me then."

Bruce smiled and was about to say more when Jarvis interrupted him.

"Sirs, Thor has returned and is waiting on your floor with an urgent announcement."

They both raised an eyebrow then Bruce looked to Tony. "Ready to leave yet? Or do you need a minute alone...?"

"You go on ahead; I'll be up in a minute."

Bruce nodded then made his way over to the door. Just before exiting he paused and glanced back.

"You know... You're gonna have to tell them all pretty soon? Especially Loki."

Tony sighed then nodded.

"I'm here for you if you need support or evidence or anything... And I'll keep my lips sealed until you tell them, just so you know."

"I do. Thanks Bruce." Tony gave Bruce a reassuring smile as he left, but as soon as he was out of eyesight, Tony dropped it and held a hand up to his mouth.

'How on earth am I gonna do this?' He thought as panicked tears sprung to his eyes. He knew that it wouldn't be good for the baby but he couldn't help but panic slightly. He needed to tell Loki... But how on earth was he going to tell him? Tony hoped that he would at least be happy about it...

He smiled slightly. At least he got what Pepper wanted for him- a family. He laughed dryly, 'Yeah, in some twisted form of fate, she wanted me to get some girl pregnant and settle down when it's actually _me_ who's pregnant.'

Once he had calmed himself a moment later, he wiped his eyes and blew his nose on some tissues in the room before wiping off the gel and replacing his shirts. He then left the room for his floor, wondering what the news that Thor had to say to them was.

* * *

_Dark: *my friend actually wanted this once. She wasn't pregnant; she just really wanted it and was telling me about it in our maths lessons. Strange child._

_Thanks for reading :) Until the next chapter ;D_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Second Chances - Chapter Eighteen –_**

Tony was the last to arrive in the living room, after a quick visit to the toilet first, and found that everyone was waiting for him.

"You okay then? What's wrong?" Clint asked then grunted as he received a sharp dig in the ribs from Steve.

"Hey, Thor was just about to speak, don't start a new conversa-"

"Are you alright friend Tony?" Thor interrupted, frowning in concern at him which made the genius gulp nervously then hold up his hands.

"No, I fine. It's just a bug." He lied and gave them a fake reassuring smile then pointed at Thor as he took a seat in an armchair. "Shouldn't we be listening to Thor's big news though? What up big guy?"

Thor frowned at him then shook his head and poked momentarily pensive before clearing his throat then speaking. "As you know, about a year and a half ago, we stopped my brother Loki in his attempt to claim your world and he was taken to Asgard to receive punishment..."

Everyone nodded unsurely, not quite sure where the conversation was headed, but at the mention of Loki, Tony swore Bruce looked at him for a reaction.

"Well, after putting him in prison for a year, he still wasn't resentful enough of his sins-"

'Yeah, not surprised after all the torturing' Tony thought bitterly but pretended to look confused like the others.

"-So about 4 or 5 months ago, his magic was stripped from him completely and he was banished to earth."

The team seemed to awake at those words and stood on their feet (all except Tony who couldn't be bothered and Bruce who knew better than to get angry over this).

"What?! He's been here on earth for nearly half a year and you didn't tell us! Where is he? Tell me!" Clint said angrily through gritted teeth.

"Um, actually that's kind of the reason I needed to talk to you." Thor said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "You see, the conditions of him being here are than he's virtually human except his natural Jötun abilities' -Tony shivered slightly and unconsciously placed a hand on his lower belly- 'of which he despises and that I have to check up on him daily. He had a job, where he _helps_ people." Thor emphasised as he motioned for the others to take their seats.

"He's kept out of trouble. And actually for your information, he was being mind controlled so his actions weren't his own."

"He's lying! _I've_ been mind controlled and I know it was him!" Clint nearly shouted. Tony rolled his eyes then sighed and sat back in the chair; he felt really tired all of a sudden.

"You're taking this _very_ easily Tony..." Tony looked up and saw that Natasha had turned around and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him which made him want to gulp but instead he just shrugged.

"I can't be bothered to react. I feel _really_ tired and Thor isn't saying that Loki is a threat so why should I get worked up? I trust Thor's judgement on the matter."

"Thank you Tony." The blonde god grinned widely.

"No problem big guy. So why are you telling us all this? If he wanted to hide, why are you telling us he's on earth?" He asked casually, trying to make it less obvious that he already knew and that he wanted to know why Thor was telling them this. It had to be a pretty important reason, right? He wouldn't have gathered them all so suddenly in the same room if not. And speaking of which, didn't Loki day Thor had an important announcement for him earlier too?"

"I have to return to Asgard for a week and during that time I won't be able to check up on Loki. I asked the All Father if it would be okay to leave him unsupervised during that time but he disagreed and said that Loki has to stay here in Stark tower for a week, so that he is."

Everyone's mouth dropped in surprise and Tony's heart skipped a beat. 'Loki? Here? For a week! This is perfect!' Tony thought as a grin started to form on his face before he turned his head and caught Bruce shaking his head subtly at him. He stopped himself then adopted a face like the others.

"What?! Why would we want him here? No, this can't happen. It's Tony's tower, he should get a say in this!"

All heads turned to Tony whose eyes widened in surprise. 'Shit, what do I say?' he thought as he glanced around. Bruce raised an eyebrow at him as if to say it would be a good opportunity, but before he could say anything, a new voice to the room made them jump.

"Well I think it's a _marvellous_ idea."

Everyone turned around in surprise then gasped as they saw Loki leaning casually on the far wall of the room, his arms crossed and a smirk playing his features. 'Damn he looks sexy...' Tony thought before he could help himself.

Clint stood up then turned to Thor angrily. "How long has he been there?!"

"The whole time." Thor smiled sheepishly as Tony frowned slightly. Why didn't Jarvis notify him? He'd have to check that later... Thor didn't notice the frown, so continued speaking. "He will be no trouble, like I said, he has no powers and is taking a week off from work so you'll monitor him 24 hours."

"Thank you, that makes me feel so much better to know that for the next 168 hours we'll have a psycho god under our roof who probably wants to kill us." Clint spat then received a tired look from Loki followed by a head tilt.

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now Barton. I have no evil intentions and to be quite frank I'd rather spend a week at work but unfortunately it's the all fathers will for me to stay here so it's not like any of us has a choice in the matter." Loki shrugged then looked straight at Tony which made him freeze to the spot. "I think _Stark_/ would be the most tolerable to put up with while I'm here as I quite certain the spies want to kill me, the beast probably does too and the soldier wouldn't hold up an interesting end of a conversation which leaves him." he pointed at Tony and pulled a slight face.

Thor sighed then looked to Tony and raised an eyebrow. "Is that alright Tony?"

Tony took a second to reply then shrugged. "As long as you're _sure_ he's not gonna murder us in our sleep, I guess I can monitor him on my floor for you. It's not like I'm going anywhere soon." he pulled a face then gave everyone in the room an apathetic glance. He didn't miss the twitch in the corner of Loki's mouth which just looked cute. Yes, you heard right. _Cute_.

"Fine, but if _he's_ here then I'm not going to be." And with that, Clint stormed out closely followed by Natasha. Steve smiled shyly at Thor, Bruce and Tony, ignoring Loki, and then got up and left too. Bruce and Tony stayed where they were for a moment, neither really knowing what to say until Thor coughed.

"Right, well I'll be off now. I will return when my business has concluded." And with that, he swung Mjolnir and shot out through a window he must've opened before, leaving the three men in the room alone.

"I'll be off then too. I'm sure you have rules to lay down and stuff so I'll get out of your way." Bruce said as subtly as he could. When his back was turned to Loki, he mimed to Tony that he needed to tell him but the genius just batted a hand tiredly. Bruce gave him a pitying look then left his floor entirely.

As soon as the elevator doors shut and they were sure that they were alone, Loki walked over to Tony and sat down on him, straddling his lap as he leant closer.

"Finally, I have you all to myself." He purred in his silky smooth voice that made Tony just melt on the spot. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones kicking in... It probably was as he was hit with a wave of tiredness.

"Hey, sorry I'm too tired for anything heavy tonight." He smiled weakly then pulled Loki's head down into a much needed, and heated kiss. They both moaned as their lips crashed together; Tony's hands cupping Loki's face as the gods hands where on the back of the chair in support.

When they pulled apart, Loki kept his face close then smirked. "Well, are you too tired for this?" He leant around to Tony's ear and whispered all the different uses his tongue could have as Tony groaned in anticipation.

Loki then nipped his ear lobe gently which sent pleasant shivers down Tony's spine, making him completely forget about the news he had to tell Loki, then nodded.

"Sounds good to me babe."

He smirked playfully at Loki and received one back then laughed slightly as Loki picked him up and carried him to his bedroom (with a little guidance of course).

**oOoOoOo**

"Hey Jarv... Yesterday when I was with Bruce, how come you didn't tell me that Loki was here? I don't think I deactivated the alarm that told me there was someone other than the Avengers here..." Tony asked the next morning. Loki was out buying some books, having left a note for Tony by his bedside so he didn't panic. He'd left early before Tony woke up, meaning he hadn't had a chance to talk to him yet, so while he waited for Loki to return, he figured he'd they to solve this blip before he returned. It wasn't like he had anything better to do anyway.

"Given your current situation Sir, I figured Loki did not pose a threat and was a welcome guest. Am I not correct?" The AI answered promptly.

"...Yeah, you are Jay, thanks."

"Pleasure Sir, but may I suggest you tell him sooner rather than later? I know how you are with putting off things."

Tony rolled his eyes then sighed. "I know... I know."

* * *

_Dark: This would've been up a few hours ago, but I was making a MEP audition video ;P It's probably so bad but ah well, it was fun. So now Tony has a chance to talk to Loki... Ehehe, next chapter will be up soon :)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Second Chances - Chapter Nineteen -**

The week was nearly over, and Loki had actually settled into Stark tower better than he'd have thought. Everyone avoided him but Tony, and they hadn't bothered the two at all, except Bruce to check up on him when Loki was using Tony's shower.

It was a few days after Tony and Bruce had discovered that he was pregnant, and in that time, Tony had still not told Loki his news. Every time he tried to or even thought about doing it, he would just chicken out and get scared.

Needless to say that Loki noticed something was wrong, especially as he and Tony hadn't even had sex properly. Neither was he blind to the amount of times he had awoken to the sounds of Tony throwing up in the bathroom every morning and even once in the middle of the night. Something definitely wasn't right and he had to find out what.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Tony looked up from his Starkpad and smiled unsurely when he saw Loki standing in front of him and giving him a concerned look.

"Uh, sure. What's up?"

Loki sat down on the sofa next to him, making Tony move his legs up from where they previously lay, and then raised an eyebrow at him. "That's what I was going to ask you."

"O-oh. Were you?" Tony said, glancing away sheepishly as Loki narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"Yes. You've been throwing up all week, ignoring the fact that I'm here and ready for you to have sex with, acted distant towards me, and don't you say that nothing's wrong because I _am_ the god of lies and I shall know if you are lying to me." he said with a warning tone.

Tony gulped. 'Well at least he'll be able to tell I'm telling the truth about it then...' he thought before sighing and shaking his head.

"No, you're right. There is something I've been keeping from you and I shouldn't have because you need to know and it's extremely important. I've just been too scared of your reaction to tell you..." He trailed off as his voice cracked slightly and tears started to form in his eyes. 'Damn hormones...' he thought as he wiped them with the ends of his hoodie's sleeve. Loki's eyes widened in surprise; he'd never seen Tony like this so whatever it was, he must've been absolutely terrified about it!

"Hey, it's fine. Just tell me now. I won't get mad." Loki said with a reassuring smile. He placed a hand on Tony's knee comfortingly then nodded for him to continue. Tony smiled back then laughed a little.

"Okay, well, you're probably not going to believe this but... Well... I'm pregnant."

Loki froze. Literally. He was glued to the spot even with his eyes unmoving. Tony frowned slightly then leaned forward to wave a hand in front of Loki's face.

"Um, You still there Lokes? Loki!"

"Um..." Was all Loki said as he blinked, still processing the information in his head. "H-how?" he stuttered, his wide eyes shifting upwards to look straight into Tony's as if searching for even a hint of a lie.

Tony let a breath out through his mouth quickly then sat back, rubbing the back of his head thoughtfully. "Don't ask me, I don't even know myself! We have a theory though-"

"Who's _we_?" Loki spat, his eyes darkening slightly which made Tony a little uneasy.

"Uh, Bruce. Don't worry, he won't tell anyone until we do..." He held up his hands when Loki growled slightly in annoyance and clenched his fists. "He gave me the theory to my symptoms when I told him last week. We even did a scan and... Well... There's definitely a kid growing inside me."

"You've seen it?" Loki asked with an incredulous look. Tony smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Jarvis pull up the footage would you."

"Playing it now sir." The A.I replied then played the footage of Tony's scan on the TV screen. Loki's eyes widened it amazement as he watched the recording on screen then he glanced at Tony's stomach. "It's quite small still, and as you can see I'm only just starting to show." He lifted his shirt to show Loki his ever so slightly plump stomach before dropping the material down and looked back at Loki.

"We think it might have hapless because of your... Er... _Natural powers_."

Loki frowned and cocked his head. "My Jötun abilities?"

Tony nodded. "Well? Could it?"

Loki continued to frown, his head moving away to the side as he thought. "I don't know much about what my true powers can do... I haven't really played around with them so I don't know but..." He paused and gulped then turned back to Tony. "Although... I think I heard somewhere that male Jötuns can sire children in the males of other species as well as their own, because were an all male race."

Tony nodded. "That makes sense. Remember the first time we had sex with me on bottom?" Loki nodded. "Well, when you came, I felt cold tingles throughout me as if my body could have been adapting to the change, creating a womb for our child..."

As Tony trailed off, they both sat in silence; Loki contemplating all of this information, trying to process it as he mulled in over in his head as Tony sat and watched for him to finish.

After a few minutes, Loki turned to Tony with a raised eyebrow. "Are you keeping it?"

Tony looked away. "I... Don't know. I want to! I don't want to kill an innocent kid, especially as it's genetically mine, but if you don't want it then... Well, I'd hate to bring it up myself..."

Loki nodded then his apathetic expression slipped to reveal a smile. "I'd like it if you kept it..." He paused then moved so that he knelt in front of Tony on the floor between his legs. Tony was about to ask him what he was doing but then smiled as he watched Loki place a hand gently on his lower stomach.

* "I'm going to be a father..." he said as the smile turned into a wide grin and he then looked up at Tony with probably the happiest expression he had ever seen on his face. "I'm going to be a father!" he repeated then stood and pulled Tony's head up into a kiss.

Tony found himself grinning like an idiot through the kiss and could feel Loki reciprocating it. When they pulled apart, they both looked at each other through happy-tear filled eyes and bumped foreheads.

"Thank you Anthony... I love you." Loki said which made Tony's eyes widen in surprise. That was the first time either had actually said those three little words aloud, but Tony was certain that he felt exactly the same about him, so said it back.

"I love you too." He said then pulled Loki down into another kiss.

When they parted again, Loki knelt down again and kissed Tony's stomach which made him laugh slightly.

"We need to tell the others..." Tony after letting Loki have a moment with his stomach. "They're gonna notice I'm getting fatter pretty soon and I can't keep the fact I'm pregnant hidden forever..."

Loki nodded then glanced up at Tony from his lap. "How about this weekend when Thor returns? Your friends will all be here and my brother... Plus the beast can show them the moving picture from inside you if they require proof. And if any of them harm you two or even think about it then I shall make them suffer, regardless of receiving a warning from Asgard or not."

Tony rolled his eyes but couldn't deny how happy that sentence sounded coming from him when he said it. He nodded then sat back tiredly in his chair. "Sounds like a plan. Can we go to bed now? I know it's only half eight but I'm beat."

Loki chuckled then stood and picked Tony up carefully bridal style. Tony would've complained but he felt too tired so didn't bother, instead he just snuggled into Loki's warm chest and wrapped his arms around his neck as he carried Tony through to his room.

He placed him carefully on his bed before stripping them both down to their underwear then lay on the bed next to him, his head lying next to the small bump protectively as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Dark: *In this fic, were going to say that Norse Loki's children don't exist in this fic. Well, they do, but they aren't his children. Just made up things that he used to scare the humans a long time ago and the stories still hang around to haunt him. _

_Also, I have made a FrostIron video on YouTube. It'd be awesome if you guys could watch it :) w m/watch?v=HqUQfUUFEq4 (remove gaps) And while you're there, my friend and I made a Tony and Loki cosplay video (not FrostIron I'm afraid) which would also be good to get some more views and comments on? Thanks if you do :)_

_And thank you for all the reviews and faves and follows and even just views :) Until the next chapter! _


	20. Chapter 20

**Second Chances - Chapter Twenty-  
**  
When Thor returned to the tower, Tony kept true to his word and organized a meeting with everyone. They were all confused, especially when they saw Tony sitting down in an armchair with Loki standing protectively by his side. Once they had all arrived, Natasha turned to raise an eyebrow at Tony and asked him what this was about, giving Loki an untrusting look afterwards.

"Well, uhh, there's no easy way to sugar-coat this so I'm just going to come out and say it..." Tony shut his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "We're expecting a baby."

Everyone was silent for a second before Thor banged his fist on the table and walked over to Tony menacingly.

"You have defiled my brother?!" He said, not even considering the information logically, as he then lifted Tony by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey! I'm the one knocked up here, pretty sure the 'defiling' is on his part!" Tony gasped out slightly as he struggled against Thor's grip.

Thor turned to Loki and gave him his 'hurt puppy' expression. "Loki? How could you do this? To my friend and brother in arms?"

Loki held up his hands after trying to get Thor to let Tony go. "Hey don't put this on me! He was the one who 'defiled' me first! And put him down Thor! He fragile."

Thor growled at Tony.

"I'm pregnant, you can't touch me or you'll harm my kid!" He said matter-of-factly and held up a finger to help project his point.

"You're planning on keeping it?" Steve asked incredulously as Thor put him back down and apologised. Loki caught Tony as he stumbled backwards and kissed his shoulder gently as he wrapped his arms around him protectively.

"Well... I can't kill it exactly now can I?" Tony said, giving Steve a look like he was an idiot. "I don't particularly like killing innocent _living_ beings."

"I could kill it easily-" Clint murmured then gulped when he received a threatening glance from both Tony _and_ Loki.

"No. It's mine and Loki's and we've decided together that were keeping him." Tony said then everyone did a double take, including Loki.

"Him?" Clint repeated.

"You know its gender already?!" Natasha asked as Tony shook his head.

"Uh... No... Just a premonition I have."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Loki said, "I'd love a boy."

Tony smiled then leaned back and kissed his cheek. "So would I, babe. A girls fine too though."

"Of course." Loki grinned and was about to kiss him when Bruce coughed to tell them that they weren't alone. They both blushed slightly then looked back at everyone else.

"How do you even know? Men can't get pregnant. Where's the thing even growing?!" Clint asked with a disgusted expression. Tony glanced at Loki who nodded that it was okay to say.

"Well... Loki's a Jötun - A Frost giant, and they can impregnate a male of any species when having sex. When Loki and I... You know, about three months ago, it changed my body and materialized a womb somewhere in here." Tony explained. "Then Bruce did a scan last week and we confirmed it."

Everyone turned to Bruce.

"You knew about this?!" Steve asked him. Bruce shrugged.

"I did, but it wasn't my place to discuss private matters with anyone but my patient. Plus, he hadn't even told Loki then." he answered calmly.

"How are you okay with this?" Clint asked, not caring about the death glares from the parents-to-be again. Bruce frowned then shrugged.

"Tony's my friend. At first he was really scared about all of this, I mean, who wouldn't be? If both he and Thor say Loki's changed then I believe them. I think they'd both make really great parents if they worked together." He smiled and them both and received two back, even from Loki which actually surprised the rest of them.

"I still don't believe that you're actually pregnant." Clint muttered and shook his head in disbelief, then received a raised eyebrow from Tony.

"You want proof? Fine. Jarvis? Show the scan footage again please."

"Showing it now sir."

Everyone turned to the screen as the footage was played again, Loki's hands moved subconsciously rub Tony's belly as he watched which made Tony grin like an idiot-which was not for the first time in the last few days. No one missed the loving embrace and gazes shown by the two as they watched the screens, changing one or two's feelings o the matter.

"So, I am to be an uncle?" Thor asked then Loki turned to him and nodded.

"Yes, you are."

Thor gave them the widest grin he could possibly give them and moved to embrace them both in a hug.

"This is indeed the most joyous news! I am sorry for doubting you a moment ago Tony!"

"Yeah, okay, let me go now please, you're crushing me, and the kid!" Tony gasped and Thor immediately let go.

"Sorry." he grinned apologetically then clasped a hand on Loki's shoulder and nodded to him.

"Well, I think you're mad for sleeping with the enemy in the first place Tony, but... If he really has changed then I guess I can be happy for the two of you." Steve said and Natasha agreed.

"How you're going to break this to Fury I don't know, because you'll have to tell him." She said as Tony nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, maybe when I'm showing a little more and the little ones bigger on the scan then I will." Tony shrugged then grimaced and hunched over slightly. Loki leaned forward with a slightly panicked expression and placed a hand on his back.

"Anthony...? Are you-"

"I'm gonna be sick!" Tony interrupted him then dashed for the bathroom.

They all watched him go, thinking he sure has a lot of agility still for a 3 month pregnant man, but smiled then pulled disgusted expressions as the sounds of heaving drifted through to them.

"Um, I think I'd better..." Loki pointed to the bathroom then followed Tony in, shutting the door behind him so that the sounds would be quieter.

"As long as you're sure Loki isn't going to go all evil-psycho god on us then I think this could be the making for Tony." Steve said after they had lapsed into silence.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked as he turned the screen off manually.

"Well, I was talking with Pepper the other day, and she told me that she was hoping that Tony would find someone who could make him settle down. I think Loki could be that someone, even though her expectations are a little twisted; I doubt that she wanted _Tony_ to be the pregnant one."

They all chuckled then Clint shook his head and stood up.

"Sorry, it's still a little hard for me to be in the same room as him without me wanting to kill him. As far as I'm concerned, he has to earn my trust before I can accept that thing inside Tony, and even then I'm still having a trouble processing it."

Natasha smiled at him then stood ad put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard on you, but... Tony's happy. We all saw the expressions on their faces when they watched the scan footage and the way Loki was protective over him." she shrugged. "It's not difficult to see that those two are in love."

Thor, Steve and Bruce all smiled as they had seen it too, but Clint just shook his head.

"I still don't buy it. I have to get out of here, tell Tony I'm sorry." He said before pulling away from Natasha's grip and leaving.

They all watched him go then jumped as the bathroom door was opened and Loki walked out.

"He went through the other door and is resting on the bed." He said as he walked back in then frowned. "Where did Barton go?"

"He left." Bruce said and Loki nodded.

"Well, we didn't expect you all to be rainbows and kittens about it." He shrugged as they all laughed at the truth in that sentence.

"Look Loki, we're happy for you guys but... It's just going to take a little time for us to get used to you and the fact that Tony's pregnant." Natasha said with a slight smile. "And I'm sure Clint'll come around eventually."

Loki nodded then glanced over to the bedroom door where Tony had gone into. "It's not the approval of me that I want... I just want Tony to be happy."

'Wow... Is this really the same guy?!' Steve, Natasha and Bruce thought at the exact same time as their eyes widened. They were about to comment on it before they heard Tony's voice drift through from the bedroom.

"Lokiiii! Can you bring me some coffee please?!"

Loki sighed. "Yes, it's coming!" he said before turning to the others, who still had shocked expression. "I'd better get that for him, he's... A little demanding." he pulled a face which made the other laugh then stand up.

"We'll leave you to it then. If you guys need anything, get Jarvis to call us okay?" Bruce said as he left with Steve and Natasha.

Loki nodded then watched them go before turning to Thor. "What's the news from Asgard?"

Thor sighed. "Fathers fallen into the Odin sleep." he said as Loki scoffed.

"I guess you're going to be looking after Asgard for a bit then?"

Thor nodded. "I'm afraid so, but it'll only be about a month." he clasped Loki's shoulder again and grinned at him. "I am truly happy for you and Tony, brother. I'm sure he or she will be a fine prince or princess of Asgard."

Loki chuckled then clasped Thor's shoulder back. "Well, more like a prince or princess of Jötunheimr... but yeah."

"When are you going to tell mother?"

Loki frowned then thought for a moment. Although he didn't particularly care if Odin knew, he still thought Frigga should, after all, she was one of those few who fought for his case a few months back, and he still sees her as his mother in some ways. "If I remember correctly, Midgardians can tell the gender at about 4-5 months. So once we know, I will ask for permission to return and tell them the news."

Thor nodded then began to walk away. "Okay, I will not mention it then. I wish you two luck." He grinned before disappearing out onto the landing pad and left.

Loki smiled in his direction, sighing in relief at the reactions they had gained but ten rolled his eyes as Tony called put to him again.

"Yes! I'm coming!" He shouted before going to the kitchen and making Tony a coffee.

* * *

_Dark: If __**Doctor Maz**__ is reading this, I hope you noticed a specific word that Thor says, and if you didn't notice and comment on it in a review I will be very disappointed because you say I make him say it a lot. _

_Sorry this is later than I usually upload, I have been busy (too much half term school work :/ )_

_But anyway, happy thoughts because __Thor 2 is released in the UK tomorrow! :D Who's seeing it? I know I am :)_

_Until the next chapter. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Second Chances - Chapter Twenty One -  
**  
_(ugh, this chapter was a pain to write. I forgot to add in a chapter where Matt and Fury find out, so... Uh... Here. I think it's an extra long one too... So enjoy ;) ) _

In the week following everyone finding out, Loki and Tony discussed what they were to do about their current living and work situations. Because Tony wanted Loki close to him, they decided it was best that he moved onto his floor with him at Stark [Avengers] Tower.

He didn't want to put his little flat on the market, but he also wanted to be with Tony to look after him, so he begrudgingly put it on the market and moved all of his possessions over to the tower.

As for his work, it turns out the tower was actually closer to the bookshop than his flat was - only slightly though. He still wanted to work there but he thought he could try and get a few less shifts, so that he'd be there for Tony more. Tony told him that he didn't have to work, because he was a billionaire, but Loki liked it there so felt as if he wanted to continue it for a bit as the work was fun.

He knew he had to tell Matt about him and Tony though, because it was something big and he hadn't seen him in a while. He felt like he owed it to him to tell him who he really was.

Loki took a breath to calm himself as he stood outside the shop. Yes, he was nervous about telling him, but he felt it was necessary. As he entered the shop, he saw his blonde friend behind the counter and waved as he waved back. Because it was early the shop was fairly quiet, so it gave Loki a chance to get it over and done with.

"Hey, uh, could I talk to you about something?" He said when they had a moment free on the tills. Matt smiled and him then folded his arms and frowned while smirking.

"Wow Len, you sound so serious! But sure, what up? Not that guy giving you trouble again is it?"

Loki snorted but shook his head. "Quite the opposite actually. Although could we talk in private? There's something I need to tell you."

Matt looked at his watch then back to Loki. "We can take our break now if you like for a few minutes?"

Loki smiled thinly then nodded.

After leaving some other guy on the tills, the two of them went into the staff room to talk. Matt raised his eyebrow when Loki locked the door.

"You're not planning on killing me are you?" he said with a laugh, leaning against the table behind him.

Loki shook his head. "No, it's just I don't want people hearing our conversation." he said with a sigh, which made Matt's eyebrows furrow.

"Okay, so what's up?"

Loki took in a deep breath. "I... I've lied to you. About who I really am. My name isn't Leonard Oakley."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Uh, okay? So, what's your real name?"

"Loki, the god of Mischief and Lies." He smirked slightly as Matt's eyes widened in slight recognition. "Heard of me?"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that _you're_ the psycho God that tried to take over the world over a year ago?!"

Loki's smirk faded and he nodded. "I am, although in my defence, I was being mind controlled."

"You were? Yikes, that must've sucked. But uh... If you are... Then why are you on earth now and working in a book store of all places?" he folded his arms defensively and frowned. 'Well at least he's not taking this angrily...' Loki thought before answering.

"It's part of my punishment. I am to remain here on Midgar- I mean, Earth, without powers until I can 'prove myself' a changed man." he said, miming quote marks with his fingers. Matt nodded thoughtfully.

"I... Right... Okay... I guess it's a little weird... But how come you haven't been taken away or anything? How are you free at the moment? Are you on the run? Do the Avengers know...?"

Loki smiled at his questions and shook his head lightly, unsure of which to answer first.

"The Avengers know. I've currently just moved into the tower-"

"-By force? Did they find you?" Matt cut in, earning him an impassive glance.

"If I may continue," Loki said, holding his hands together behind his back and looking up. "I moved in with one of the Avengers whom I happen to be close to now."

"You mean your brother Thor?" He asked a little unsurely. Loki shook his head and glanced away from his general direction completely.

"No... I... You remember I said about that man I liked who kissed me?" Matt nodded. "Well uhh... That was Tony Stark."

Matt's eyes widened considerably and he choked on the water that he had picked up to drink. "Tony Stark's gay?!"

"Uhh... Well he's with me right now so, yeah."

"Okay, I guess he could also be bi though, I can't really imagine a total ladies man like him suddenly changing his orientation completely for one guy... No offence. It's just... Wow, okay."

Loki paused and licked his lips, unsure whether he should mention the baby or not. It wasn't exactly a regular occurrence in a Midgardian's life that a man would get pregnant, and while he liked Matt, he wasn't sure whether how he would take that news. He decided against it, figuring that he should talk to Tony about it first before telling him, and just keeping the fact that they were together as the main topic of discussion.

"Are you... Mad at me? For lying to you about who I am?" Loki asked slowly. Matt frowned momentarily then shrugged.

"Nah not really. I mean, you're a good guy Len- Loki. The man I've treated as a friend these past few months has been totally unlike how you acted last year, so it's not difficult to see you've changed a bit. I just hope we can still be friends." He said with a smile, that Loki felt himself reciprocate.

"Thank you Matt." he said, and then the two of them leaned forward and hugged the other. They patted their backs and pulled apart then smiled at each other before coughing and blushing slightly.

"We'd better get back to work, those books won't sell themselves." Matt said in a voice deeper than usual, in an attempt to regain his manliness before he shook his head and smiled which made Loki laugh.

"Yes, of course. Although I will ask that you keep calling me Leonard. At least at work here, because if the word gets out that I'm... Me, then it won't be good."

Matt nodded. "Of course." he paused then gave smirked at Loki. "Only if you introduce me to the Avengers sometime. _Especially_ your little boyfriend."

Loki rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop smiling. "Okay, it is a deal."

The two of them shook hands then nodded to each other before returning back to work. Loki was glad that went so well, and was also looking forward to returning home to his love and unborn child.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"So what, is _so_ important that you had to hold a one on one video conference from your own home that you couldn't just fly up to the Helicarrier and tell me yourself?" Fury asked in no-nonsense tone.

Tony sat on a table, holding a jar of Nutella which he kept dipping his fingers into now and again, as he gave the screen Fury's face was on a peeved look. He had been nagged for a few days that Fury had to be told soon or he was going to get furious (pun intended) that Tony withheld this information.

"Technically it's not one on one if she's behind you." He pointed and the screen where Maria Hill stood just behind Fury then shrugged. "But I don't mind, its better that you both hear this." he paused and took in a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

There was a moments silence over the line before both Hill and Fury started to laugh. Tony had expected there to be some form of disbelief, so he gave them a second to compose themselves before adding, "It's true. You want proof? I got proof. Jarvis, send the most recent scan footage."

"Yes sir." The AI responded then sent the files. Fury's eyebrow rose as he opened the video footage, as did Hills, but he still didn't believe him.

"How do I know that this isn't just some girl you knocked up?"

Tony rolled his eyes. _ Of course he didn't believe him_. He pulled up his t shirt and stood, turning to the side so that the director and agent could see his slightly plump stomach. "Here. More proof."

Tony heard a faint snort of further disbelief.

"You could just be getting fat after knocking someone up."

Tony's eyes narrowed but he didn't comment. He paused, thinking up another argument, but was saved as Fury went on to ask him something.

"Even if you were... _pregnant_... How did it even happen?"

Tony sighed then started to say in a tone that sounded like a children storyteller, "Well you see nick, when a man and a woman, or in this case two men, love each other very much, they do have this special method called sex where-"

"Alright! Spare me the details please, I need to sleep still." He said rudely with earned him another eye narrow. Tony then shrugged and was about to explain further when the elevator doors opened and Loki stepped out. 'Well, this makes it easier to explain...' Tony thought as he put the jar down and beckoned Loki over. Loki didn't see the screen at first until he was next to Tony.

"Director Fury, agent Hill, meet the father." Tony said, wrapping an arm around Loki's middle and grinning widely at the screen. Loki tried to smile back but he suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. He knew Tony would be telling Fury but he didn't realize it would be this soon.

Fury's eyes widened in disbelief before he slammed his fists down on the table and glared at them through the screen. "And what the hell is _he_ doing there? Surely he should be rotting away in an Asgardian prison or in some way repenting."

"Good to see you again too Director." Loki said sarcastically with an uninterested expression. "And for your information, I did my time. A year of it in the prisons of Asgard. I am here on Midgard to prove myself a changed man."

"Also, when he came last year, it wasn't his doing, he was being mind controlled by... The Chitauri?" Tony added then Loki nodded before they turned their gazes back to the screen.

"How do I know it's not _you_ being mind controlled?" Fury deadpanned.

'That question seems to come up a lot when telling people about Loki...' Tony thought. He was about to answer, but was surprised when he heard another voice.

"Trust me sir, it's not mind control, and I should know, being the only person here besides Loki that was under such influence."

Loki and Tony turned around and their eyebrows rose in surprise when they saw Clint and Steve walk out of the elevator.

"You two knew about this?" Fury spat in a disgusted tone. They both nodded.

"All of us did sir, and we trust Thor and Tony's judgement. Loki's been here for about 6 months, and they say he's changed, so we trust our two good friends on the matter." Steve said, standing with his back straight as Clint just hung back slightly.

Fury gave them a disbelieving look. "You mean to tell me... That he's been here on earth for half a year, and NO ONE thought it was a wise idea to tell me?"

"Well..." Tony shrugged. "He wasn't doing anything harmful; he was helping out in a book shop when I met him again. I saw no reason to tell you, until now that is... If I wasn't pregnant, then I'd still probably see no reason to tell you that he's here."

Fury sighed heavily then raised both hands in defeat. "Alright, I think you're mad for sleeping with the enemy, but I can see I won't win here. He stays but only on the condition that he behaves himself. _One_ wrong move and we'll be down there arresting his ass faster than you can say the full name of S.H.I.E.L.D. Transmission end." and with that, the screen went dead, and everyone I the room sighed with relief.

"So what're you guys doing here?" Tony asked, turning to face Steve and Clint.

"We thought to could use a hand explaining... And I owe a kind of apology..." Clint said, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding their gazes. Tony's eyebrow rose.

"Oh?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry about the way I've handled this. You should know that I'm still not 100% trustworthy of this guy yet," He pointed to Loki, "But you're my friend and I want to be here for you because pregnancy is a scary thing, especially for a guy like you..."

Both of Tony's eyebrows rose in surprise but he smiled soon after. "Thanks Clint. It's not all scary though, I've kinda gotten used to the feeling..." He glanced down and rubbed his belly fondly. Loki smiled then came up behind him to kiss his shoulder as he too rubbed his stomach.

"Yes. Thank you Barton. I understand it won't be easy for you..." Loki said with a smile, then leaned up to whisper suggestively into Tony's ear. Neither Steve nor Clint heard what he said, but upon hearing the hungry moan from Tony afterwards, they both decided they didn't want to know.

"We'll see you guys later then." Steve said before turning and walking quickly to the elevator. Clint bowed then ran after him, leaving the two lovers alone who both chuckled then kissed each other softly.

"How was work?" Tony asked, inwardly grimacing at how cute-sy that phrase sounded coming out of him. He sounded like a housewife talking to her husband as he returned from work... Or something to that effect.

"It was fine. I told Matt about us, but he doesn't know about the little one." Tony nodded. Loki had told him about Matt and they had agreed that Loki should tell him about who he dealt was and about them. "He wants to meet you sometime though... Maybe we could invite him here and tell him about our baby then sometime?" Loki added, to which Tony responded by shrugging.

"Sure, that should be fine." he said as he moved to sit down on a sofa. He rubbed his hands over his face tiredly before yawning.

"Have _you_ been working?" Loki asked, narrowing his eyes as he sat down next to Tony and linked their hands together. Tony flinched and looked away suspiciously.

"Er... Maybe?"

Loki rolled his eyes the sighed. "I told you I don't like the idea of you messing around in the lab... What if you hurt yourself? Or our child?"

Tony looked back and smiled before kissing him reassuringly. "It's fine. I'm not doing anything too strenuous... Besides, there's nothing else to do around here when you aren't." His smile turned into a seductive grin as he let go of Loki's hand and turned to kneel next to him of the sofa. Loki raised an eyebrow at him, but felt himself grinning back as Tony leaned forward to kiss him again.

As their lips moved together, tongues touching and hands moving to feel the other's body, they moved into a lying position so that Tony was on his back with Loki towering over him.

"Loki..." Tony found himself moaning as the ex god started to kiss down his neck fervidly. He blushed as he felt Loki pull his t shirt's collar down and his hot mouth sucking on his collar bone.

"If you... You keep this up... Mmmh, although I think that's your plan?" Tony said breathlessly. He could already feel the effect Loki's sucking was having on him, and it didn't help that he was feeling him up through his trousers either. Loki pulled back and smirked.

"You got me, now what do you say we take this somewhere _comfier_?" He said in a lust ridden tone which just made Tony moan again. He nodded as Loki picked him up carefully then carried him off to their bedroom.

* * *

_Dark: Well... Fury was mentioned at the beginning of the next chapter but I thought he should have a whole bit. It was actually Matt that I'd forgotten about completely :S ah well, this should suffice?_

For any Tumblr users out there, my friends and I have made a cosplay video for a parody song called 'Tumblr Fandom Style.' it'd be great if you guys could go watch/like/comment and stuff :) also, watch the Tony and Loki show if you want :) we need some more comments on those :p  
Here's the link: ww wat ch?v=Oie_bEXOccs__

Until the next chapter! ;D 


	22. Chapter 22

**Second Chances - Chapter Twenty Two -**

Grunting as he bent down, Tony reached for a tool that had fallen off his workbench then sat back down onto a stool and went back to concentrating on the mechanics of a suit's arm. Because of the pregnancy, he was allowed time off from S.H.I.E.L.D's work, which meant that he now had some more time to work on rebuilding his suits.

It had been about two months since he had found out about the baby and had gradually worked his way through telling people as he was definitely starting to show more now. Pepper was ecstatic once the initial shock and anger had worn off, saying that this must've been a good sign to show his change in ways... Or something like that. Tony couldn't remember _exactly_ what she had said.

Loki still worked at the book store, but not taking as many shifts as he liked to be there for Tony as much as possible. He had arranged for Matt to come to the tower and meet Tony as well as a few of the other Avengers. When they had, they had also told him about the baby. The blonde man was shocked to hear this news, but once he had gotten over it he was happy for them, which was relieving to Loki.

The baby had brought Tony and Loki closer in their relationship, and it made Loki _very_ protective of Tony, especially when he got emotional because of his hormone levels.

But for the moment, Tony was working because there was nothing else to do and Loki was out at work. Tony had almost finished the arm when Loki opened the door and walked into the room, a scowl crossing his features as he saw Tony.

"What are you doing?" he asked suddenly, making Tony jump and spin on the spot.

"Jesus Loki! Don't do that to a pregnant guy..." he sighed then placed his tools down. "What does it look like? I'm working."

"Yes but... Why? You know all this mechanic work isn't good for the baby. What if you hurt yourself? Or-"

"Loki, I appreciate the thought but I'm okay, really!" Tony interrupted as he then accidently managed to hit his thumb with the hammer he was holding. "Shit!"

Loki rolled his eyes then walked over and took hold of Tony's hand. "Hate to say I told you so..."

"Alright fine... You may have a point." Tony grumbled as Loki pulled a plastic out of his pocket. 'He must've foreseen this happening and come in prepared...' He thought as the plaster was put around his thumb then was kissed by Loki softly.

"There, all better." He smiled at Tony who smiled back then turned to go back to his work. "Anthony..."

"Aw please Lokes? I'm _almost_ done!" Tony whined and gave Loki his best puppy-eyed-Thor impression. Loki just folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You know that look doesn't work on me, not come along." He walked closer to Tony and took his arm gently before starting to lead him away.

"Nooooo! My precious!" Tony growled in a Gollum-like voice, even though Loki had yet to see Lord of the Rings so didn't get the reference.

"Anthony, come along. You'll do more harm to yourself if you continue and you'll stress yourself out which isn't good for our baby." Loki said as he started to pull away more forcefully. Actually, how pushy Loki was being right now was having a big effect on Tony's libido, which thanks to the pregnancy hormones was all over the place and heightened more easily in different situation.

"You're sexy when you're forceful... I like it." Tony said as he stopped resisting and was pulled into Loki's arms.

"Thank you, now can we-"

"No. I want you to make love to me." Tony said forcefully then started to guide Loki backwards into a chair.

"B-but... The kid..."

"They will be fine, I've already asked Bruce and he said this was normal and wouldn't harm the kid." Tony smirked but just as they reach a chair, Loki switched positions and pushed Tony gently down into the chair.

"I don't want to, even if Bruce says its fine. But this I _can_ do for you..."

Tony was about to ask what he meant by that but he smirked as Loki knelt down in front of him to start undoing his jeans. Once the button and zipper were done, Loki pulled the trousers clean off, along with his boxers too, then edged closer as he eyed Tony's hardening member.

Tony groaned as he felt Loki's mouth enclose around it; a sudden warmth on the spot where he need Loki the most. He ran his fingers through Loki's long black locks, using them to help guide his head as he gave Tony a blow job.

"Mmmh... Loki..." he moaned, throwing his head back in delight as the ex god deep throated him and he felt the tip of his cock touch the back of his throat. Tony shivered as he felt Loki's tongue run circles around the head then up and down his shaft. It didn't take long before Tony came into Loki's mouth, crying out his name in delight as the ex god swallowed it all then licked his lips and stood.

"Despite the fact that I still wish you wouldn't work down here, I had actually come to tell you that Bruce is ready for us. Let us go."

Loki helped Tony with his underwear and jeans again then glanced at his t-shirt, which was showing his underbelly.

"You need new clothes."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'll order some later today." He said then took Loki's hand and leaned up to kiss him. Loki smirked and kissed him back hungrily for a moment before pulling back and raising both eyebrows.

"Bruce. Medical floor. Now." He said then guided Tony out of the room and downstairs to where he was to receive his weekly check up by Bruce.

* * *

_Dark: Sorry, this one is quite short :S Although I can say we find out the gender in the next chapter ;D_

_I'm going to reply to a few guest reviews here, so unless you wish to read them and my replies, then I'll see ya next chapter ;D Thanks for reading._

* * *

**The Black Queen 11/4/13 Chapter 21: **

Keep writing am interested. I like Tom Hiddleston as Loki. LOKI RULES! YEAH!

**Dark:** Thank you, I will ;D And yes, Loki rules :D

**Leann 11/2/13 Chapter 21:**

Hello I was wondering if I could post your story on my site, I promise to give you full credit.

**Dark:** It's possible. What site is it? :)

**Ladymendacity21 10/29/13 Chapter 16: **

Okay hun have ya ever heard of the term bisexual? It's where you like both men and woman. Just because he's with Loki doesn't make him gay, it makes him bisexual.

**Dark**: Yes I have heard of the term, being bisexual myself, and I'm pretty sure I've mentioned throughout that Tony is too, or at least hinted at it. Especially in the chapter you reviewed that for where Garry said "I didn't even know that you were gay!" And Tony replied with "Um, I'm not. I just happen to be with him [Loki] right now." – meaning that he is saying he still likes women but also Loki too who is male. If I've said otherwise at any point then I'm sorry, my bad.

**Emmy 10/20/13 chapter 17:**

Interesting... I prefer Loki being the preggers one, but hey. That doesn't mean that I'll stop reading.  
Maybe they'll both be pregnant? Gosh that'd be awesome.

**Dark**: I thought it made a change as Loki is the one who gets pregnant in most mpregs I've read. Although having them both be pregnant... that could be quite an interesting plot ;D Perhaps in a future fic or one-shot, unless anyone else feels like writing it?


	23. Chapter 23

**_Second Chances - Chapter Twenty Three -  
_**  
"Hey Tony, Loki. How can I help?" Bruce asked as the two entered the floor through the elevator. Tony held up a hand.

"Yo Brucey."

Loki rolled his eyes as Bruce frowned then shook his head at the name. "What can I do for you guys?"

They both frowned.

"Uh, my check-up? Seriously, did you forget?"

Bruce's eyes widened in understanding and he nodded once before he shut them and rubbed his forehead between his forefinger and thumb. "Yeah, sorry. S.H.I.E.L.D is keeping me busy, I nearly forgot sorry." He motioned to the private room. "Please."

Tony smiled then he and Loki walked into the room. Despite the amount of times Loki had seen the equipment, it never failed to amuse Tony how he would look at them like they were the crown jewels or something of equal value.

He pulled off his shirt and handed it to Loki before carefully hoping up onto the examination bed. As he lay back, he couldn't help but grin and Loki fussed over the small bump, which was starting to look not so small. He kissed it gently, which made Tony chuckle and stroke his hair fondly for a moment before Bruce entered the room and Loki moved back. It was cute to Tony how embarrassed Loki sometimes got from showing affection in front of the others.

"Any problems or anything I should know about?" Bruce asked as he readied the equipment.

"Nope. The morning sickness has eased a little thank god! Sorry, thank _the_ gods."

Loki smiled and nodded. In the past few months, he had gotten annoyed when Tony said certain incorrect phrases like 'god' because there were more than one.

"You might start to feel a little movement soon." Bruce said as he squeezed the gel onto Tony's rounded belly. "Sorry." He added as Tony winced then glared at him for no warning, although you'd think he'd of known by now.

He started to roll the scanner over Tony's belly and glanced at the screen. "Looking good guys, very healthy..." he paused then glanced at them. "Um, if you want, I could tell you the gender...?"

Loki and Tony glanced at each other with expressions that said they both wanted to know which made them smile.

"It would be good to know, then it won't be like in the Fairy Odd Parents where they bought girl stuff for a boy..." He paused then smiled at Loki's now confused expression. "Children's cartoon."

"Oh right. Yes, I agree it would be good to know. Then Thor can finally stop pestering me about knowing whether he has a niece or nephew." Loki pulled a face which made both Bruce and Tony laugh.

"Okay then." Bruce turned the screen so that they could see. "Congratulations, you're having a boy!" He announced excitedly as Tony and Loki beamed at each other.

"Our son..." Loki said as happy tears formed at the corners over his eyes and he caressed Tony's stomach. Tony grinned and teared up too and he pulled Loki's head up so that they looked each other in the eyes.

"Thank you Loki." He said before pulling the ex god into a deep kiss. When they pulled apart, Tony lifted a hand to wipe Loki's eyes. "Guess we better share the good news then!"

"I've just got to finish checking you over Tony." Bruce raised an eyebrow as Tony grinned sheepishly then nodded.

"We need to tell the others. Especially Thor, he's been bugging me too." Tony said, angling his head to look at Loki after Bruce had finished the scan and was putting away the machine. Loki smiled then helped Tony put his shirt back on.

"Why not now? Everyone's here in the tower, why not?"

"Good idea. Bruce, you coming?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bruce nodded. "Of course. Shall we?" He gestured to the door as Tony and Loki nodded then followed him out.

OoOoOoOo

"What is this urgent news brother?! I'd Tony okay? The child? Is it Jötunheimr? Asgard? What troubles you?!" Thor demanded as he burst into the living room on Tony and Loki's floor. Everyone frowned at him then glanced at the two who gathered everyone, as now Thor was here, they were all gathered.

"Uh, we never said it was bad news buddy." Tony said then smiled and held Loki's hand. "Quite the opposite actually; we know the gender of our kid!"

Everyone else bar Thor who was already standing, and Bruce who already knew, jumped up and looked expectably exited. It looked quite comical.

"So? What is it? A boy? A girl?" Steve asked.

"Another horse?"

Everyone turned to give Clint an odd look.

"What do you mean, '_another_ horse'?" Tony asked with a frown. Loki looked like he was about to laugh but was keeping it in. Clint blushed slightly.

"Uh... Well, I read somewhere that Loki gave birth to an eight legged horse..."

And that was when Loki himself exploded with laughter. Everyone turned their odd looks to him as he slid off the armchairs rest and onto the floor where he held his stomach as he continued to laugh.

"Uh, Babe? You okay there?" Tony asked after a moment. Loki nodded and composed himself before looking at Clint in amusement and smirking.

"That was something I made up to scare you mortals back in my youth. I must say, that is one tale I thought would never surface again." he started to giggle again.

Thor smiled then clicked his fingers. "I think I remember that one. What were the other supposed creatures? A wolf? A serpent?"

"And the queen of the underworld!" Loki smiled then shook his head and placed his hand on Tony's back lovingly. "No, the child inside my love here is my first and only so far."

"...so far? I don't like where that's going." Tony said and shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

Loki shook his head. "We will talk after our son is born; perhaps he may cherish another brother or a sister."

"It's a boy?!" Everyone asked at the same time then Tony, Loki and Bruce nodded. Clint groaned loudly as Natasha and Bruce grinned creepily. Tony frowned.

"What's with the weird faces?"

"I lost $50 to Natasha _and_ Bruce."

Tony and Loki glared at him. "You put bets on our child's gender?" Loki growled as Clint passed two bills to the smirkers with a grimace.

"Well... Uh..." Clint started to say then paused to think of an excuse as none came to him. Natasha just shrugged.

"It was just something to pass the time. There was no harm done, just a bit of gambling fun. You should know Tony."

Tony raised an eyebrow then sighed. "Fine. I'm still mad at you though for betting on my kid."

He shook his head then glanced over at Thor who was nearly jumping up and down in the spot with excitement.

"This is indeed the most joyous news! Might I have your permission to tell mother and father?"

Loki pulled a face then shook his head from side to side. "Although I agree mother has the right to know, I would rather tell her myself... And I suppose the All Father should know too." he shrugged, grimacing at the mention of Odin.

Thor nodded and smiled. "I am sure that given the situation, Heimdall would let you pass through the Bifröst. Why don't we go now?"

Loki thought for a second. "Okay. Might as well get it over and done with." he took a deep breath then sighed and moved to kneel down in front of Tony. "Will you be alright here if I leave? I shouldn't be more than a few days, time passes different on Asgard..."

Tony frowned, noticing a slight underlying sad tone in his voice. "You're... Coming back to me though... Right?"

Loki smiled, though not reassuringly then leaned up and captured Tony's lips in a kiss. "Hopefully."

Tony looked up at him with big eyes then pulled him down into a deep and longer kiss, wrapping his arms around Loki's shoulders tightly as their lips moved together. Eventually though, Loki pulled away and kissed Tony's forehead. He smiled at his son and stroked Tony's plump belly then stood up and walked over to Thor.

"Let us be away then."

Thor nodded then they said goodbye to the rest before walking into the elevator to go up to the roof.

* * *

_Dark: So, tis a boy! Thanks for reading :) Until the next chapter. _


	24. Chapter 24

**_Second Chances - Chapter Twenty Four -  
_**  
"You ready to go back brother?" Thor asked as he placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. "I will be here with you in case they try to take you for imprisonment or anything..."

Loki smiled at Thor and nodded. "Thank you. I just hope they will not think to harm Anthony or our son... If I need to, I will offer myself over them for protection but... I hope it will not come to that."

Thor smiled and patted his shoulder before looking skyward and shouting, "HEIMDALL! OPEN THE BIFRÖST!" there was a silent pause as they waited but nothing happened. "HEIMDALL PLEASE! YOU KNOW OF LOKI'S SITUATION, AND YOU KNOW THE ALL FATHER AND MOTHER NEED TO KNOW! OPEN THE BI-"

He was cut off as the rainbow lighting surrounded them and they were transported into Asgard. While Loki and Thor were in New York, battling with and against the Avengers the first time, the Bifröst had been rebuilt to its former glory.

Because Loki had lost his godly powers, he thought he would have found the transportation sickening and tiring, but he supposed that because of his Jötun abilities he was able to travel without problem. He grimaced at the thought then looked up to see Heimdall standing in their path.

"Heimdall." Loki nodded and smiled carefully. Heimdall nodded back.

"Thor, Loki. I suppose a congratulation is in order for the new arrival. You may proceed." He stepped to the side, but kept the same stoic expression.

Loki nodded his thanks as he and Thor passed, noting that the man smiled at Thor as he passed an offered a greeting before jogging and catching up.

"Onward to the palace then." Loki muttered to himself but Thor heard and nodded before they set off toward the magnificent golden structure.

**OoOoOoOo**

When they entered the throne room, they were surprised to see the All Father and Frigga deep in conversation with Sif and the Warriors Three. Frigga looked up as the huge doors closed behind them and stood up, her face lighting up with glee as Thor and Loki made their ways towards the throne.

"Thor! Loki! What a lovely surprise!" she said with a kind smile as Odin's eyes narrowed and the four warrior's heads snapped around. They stepped to the side as Thor stood proudly before his parents in full Asgardian armour -he had changed before returning- but Loki stood behind him slightly and rubbed his arm embarrassedly. He still wore one of his Midgardian outfits - Black jeans that had rips in them, a black vest top which was far too big but hung off him stylishly, and his dark green hoodie.

"Tell me Loki, why have you returned here when you know you are banished?" Odin said as he stood and looked down upon Loki who looked up at him sheepishly.

"Well... I-"

"He has some news All Father, some joyous news that we thought you should hear."

"Well let him speak up then Thor, Loki, what is this news you bring?" Frigga asked, smiling again at her two sons.

Loki looked from Odin to Frigga before taking a deep breath and rubbing the back off his neck.

"Well... To put it simply, I am expecting a child."

Odin's eye widened in disbelief and even the Warriors Three and Sif's jaws dropped at the news. Frigga clawed her hands together and rushed forward to hold Loki's hands in front of him.

"This is joyous news! Well done my son. Who is she?"

"Uh... That's the thing... My lover is not exactly female..."

Frigga blinked in surprise. "Are you saying that you impregnated a man?"

"And not just any man, tis my brother in arms Tony Stark; The Man of Iron."

"But... How is that even possible?" Sif asked, stepping forward with a frown.

"Well... I am a Frost Giant. I, we, assume that because we are an all male race, we can impregnate other males or carry our own. I am not so sure... I though perhaps you may know something All Father?" Loki said, glancing up as Odin who held a straight expression.

Odin nodded. "I think that is true, and it would explain the situation..." he paused then Loki swore the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. "I suppose a congratulation is in order then."

"Yes! Congratulations!" Frigga beamed. "When do we get to meet this Man of Iron? Well, I suppose he'll have to be to give birth!" she and Sif laughed although none of the men knew why.

Loki smiled back at her. "Well, I am sure you would be welcome anytime in Stark Tower. Oh and by the way, Midgardian technology has the power to tell us the gender while it is still in the womb, and it is a boy we are expecting."

"A boy! Oh how wonderful. He will be a fine prince of Asgard."

Loki frowned then rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, more like a prince of Jötunheimr..." trailed off then glanced up sheepishly as Frigga tutted.

"Nonsense! You will always be our son." She smiled and pulled Loki into a hug which genially surprised him. He blinked and paused for a second before slowly wrapping an arm around her. When she pulled away she walked over to Thor and hugged him too, as she hadn't before and didn't want to leave him out.

"I... Thank you... Mother." Loki said slowly then cast a glance to Odin, who looked slightly happier.

"When the child is born, you should bring both he and his birther to Asgard to meet us." He said then turned to the Warriors Three. "Spread the news, we are expecting a new child in our family."

Loki's eyes widened in shock. "Family? Does that... Does that mean that my punishment-"

"Is lessened." Odin cut in which made all three heads turn to look in shock, as the Warriors Three and Sif had left already.

"Odin..." Frigga started but stopped as Odin raised a finger.

"I say lessened because although he has showed a bit of change, I am not convinced of it being complete. You are now not banished but your powers remain gone." Odin said then sat back down on his throne, looking as if the conversation was closed. The three knew not to argue with him so said nothing more on the matter but gave each other a knowing look. Then Frigga turned to Loki with a thoughtful expression.

"Might I come back with you to Midgard? I am intrigued to meet the bearer of my future grandchild, as well as the rest of Thor's team."

Loki and Thor glanced at each other then smiled.

"I would love for you to come with us and meet Anthony." Loki said then glanced up at Odin who nodded in approval.

"Great! Then let us be off before we have kept you apart for two long. You are starting to show signs of a man being away from his love for too long."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

Frigga raised both her eyebrows in return then started to walk out of the room. "Trust me, I know what that look is, I can tell. Anyway, let us go see Heimdall to open the Bifröst."

Thor and Loki glanced at each other then smiled before jogging to catch up with her then they all made their way to the rainbow bridge to transport them back onto Midgard.

* * *

_Dark: Drinking game proposal– take a shot every time I've said the word 'Joyous' in this fic :/ Or for a less drunk time, try jelly beans ;D Until the next chapter :)_


End file.
